


The Purge

by grinder-lector (chasing_stars_and_cigarettes)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Gore, M/M, Violence, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_stars_and_cigarettes/pseuds/grinder-lector
Summary: *Originally posted on artificialqueens*
The Queens are put to the ultimate test when they are confined in the set during the long 12 hours of the Purge. Not only will their charisma, uniqueness, nerve and talent will be tested. But also their will to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

“So you guys know its Purge night tonight, right?”

Everyone turned their heads to Adore who had excitement in her eye and a playful smile. She started giggling as she saw the looks on her sisters’ faces.

“Girl, let me tell you; the security at the hotel better have that place safe and secure. I don’t plan on dropping dead tonight,” Alyssa eyed her and then the rest of the group, “And don’t the rest of yall get any ideas. Especially you, Coco, girl.”

Everyone mockingly gasped to which Alyssa laughed and threw her arms around Coco.

“All T – All shade, bitch,” Coco laughed back.

The Queens continued to share their banter sitting around the table waiting for the She Mail call from Ru. It had been week three since All Stars season two began; Ginger Minj had been eliminated week one followed by Tatianna in week two. All that was left was Alyssa, Coco, Adore, Katya, Roxxxy, Detox, Phi Phi and Alaska.

Despite the joyish feeling of the group, Alaska couldn’t help but feel anxious at the thought of the events to come. The annual Purge had come once again. And anything could happen.  Out of all the other people staying at the hotel there was bound to be one or two participating in the yearly blood bath. Heck there had been families travelling from far countries just to participate. Alaska felt her stomach flip at the image of her sisters’ suffering; Phi Phi slumped against a wall with a bullet hole between her eyes, Alyssa laying in a pool of her own blood flowing from a stab wound in her chest, Adore going from completely full of life to falling straight to the ground with blood gushing from her freshly slit throat.

“You OK, Alaska?” Phi Phi nudged her taking her from her disturbing train of thought.

“Yeah, of course,” Alaska shrugged, “All I gotta say about tonight is if someone tries anything with any of you I’ll kill them with my nails.”

Her voice trailed like it usually did causing a few of them to giggle. The ceased as they heard the She Mail call. They gathered around the screen to see the glorious face of Rupaul.

“What a terrible time to be alive! People dropping to the ground - Citizens throwing their hands up in surrender…The American Dream has escalated very quickly from zero to one hundred, ladies. And I thought my last visit to the lady doctor was bad,” the God like figure paused allowing the contestants to laugh, “Tonight is a test to find out which of my girls has the patience, strength and bravery to make it through the night and continue on in her mission to snatch the title of America’s next drag super star. You are the hope for future generations of glamazons everywhere. Ladies, tighten your tucks and sharpen your heels. For this is going to be one heck of a show.”

The screen switched off. The Queens laughed a bit which Alaska noted sounded more nervous than entertained. _Make it through the night?_ She felt a lump develop in her throat as she hoped what she thought was to come wouldn’t.

“Hello – Hello – Hello!” A voice sounded interrupting Alaska’s stream of thought. She looked up to see Ru enter the room, dawned not in drag but the work room attire. The contestants chirped and greeting Ru as she stood in front of them.

“Ladies, as you all know, at least I hope,” Ru paused, “Tonight will commence this year’s annual purge. One of my favourite times of the year besides Christmas.”

Ru paused clapping her hands together and chuckling in excitement, Alaska felt her stomach twist again.

“For today’s mini challenge, you will create a mask that you would personally wear if you were out purging. It shouldn’t just say ‘I’m going to kill you.’ It should say ‘I’m America’s Next Drag Superstar and I’m going to kill you.’ Oohhhh Pit Crew!”

Jason and Shawn of the Pit Crew had now entered the room wheeling in a cart, on top of its surface a number of blank masks and decorating materials. Alaska noted the smirk on her sisters’ faces. She couldn’t tell if they were of excitement or nerves.

“Ladies, you have 30 minutes to work on your masks,” Ru explained getting ready to scurry away from the oncoming stampede, “On your marks…Get set…Decorate!”

The Queens ran to the cart snatching their own mask and as much decorations as they could. Coco was the first to return to her work station.

“Less is more, girls,” she declared receiving back a few whitty comments and the odd read.

Alaska returned to her own work bench with her mask along with some paint tubs, glitter and jewels. There were only a few jewels left as Phi Phi took the majority. Alaska cursed silently but got on with it. She started to paint the mask as if she were painting her own face. The high eyebrows, black smudges on her cheeks and huge pink lips. She then smudged the eyeliner on the mask and soaked it to cause a crying effect. To finish off she glued fake eyelashes to the mask along with a few jewels in random places.

Curiousity struck her as she lifted her head to look around at everyone else masks. The majority of them were disturbing to look at. Alaska noted Detox’s mask which basically looked like the silicone Queen’s face but with smudged eye makeup, dirty skin and red blotches which she assumed was to pose as blood. On each cheek was a sloppily painted syringe, at the tip of the needle a trail of red glitter.

Alaska also took note of Phi Phi’s. There were black rings around the eyes outlined with black jewels. Phi Phi had also painted a toothy grin onto the mask which was outlined with red jewels. She started to paint grey under the eyes and under the cheek bones. Who knew a simple skeleton look could be disturbing? Phi Phi then proceeded to paint around her own eyes to match the black on her mask.

Alaska looked back to her own mask. It wasn’t very creepy but it was very Alaska. She laughed at her reflection as she tried it on.

“Hey, has anyone seen Alaska?” Roxxxy joked as she watched the other Rolaskatoxxx member make funny poses in the mirror.

The contestants continued to work until Ru entered the room again.

“Time’s up, Ladies! Gather round!” Ru summoned them.

They all lined up wearing their masks taking turns in explaining the meaning behind their creations. Despite the dark humour behind their jokes, Alaska still couldn’t shake the feeling of anxiety as the others laughed, but she still quietly giggled.

“Alaska!” Ru greeted her.

“Hieeeee!” She replied with her catchphrase.

“Hiieeee! Now your mask doesn’t seem all that eerie. Is there a reason?”

“I just thought about what I really would wear if I was to participate in the purge. We all know that my makeup is terrible but how could you forget a face like this? Everyone would know me as the legendary Alaska Thunderfuck 5000 – survivor of 5000 Purges. They’ll remember how terrible at makeup I am but how fierce I am with a gun.”

“Impressive!” Ru commented, “Ladies, I love all of these masks but the one that stood out for me the most was…” each contestant held their breath as they waited for the reveal, “Phi Phi O’Hara!”

Alaska turned to face her sister, clapping her hands and smiling as Phi Phi cheered. Looking at the mask as it was being made was nothing compared to when it was actually being worn. Phi Phi looked demonic with the black circles around her eyes and the large toothy smile. It was frightening. She deserved the win.

“Condragulations, Phi Phi dear, you have won yourself this custom made blade!” As the words left Ru’s lips, the girls felt their blood run cold slightly. Ru took the deadly weapon from Jason and offered it to Phi Phi, the blade glinted in the light. Phi Phi hesitated before taking the weapon. She looked Ru in the eyes as if she were silently demanding an explanation.

“You may want to use this for tonight’s main challenge.”

_Tonight_. There is it was again. The mentioning of being involved with _tonight_. Alaska froze as she felt her chest tighten. She wasn’t the only one who caught on to what was said. The smiles dropped from the contestants’ faces as they all stood still with wide eyes.

“Tonight’s main challenge is quite similar to the mini challenge, ladies. you are to design a complete runway look inspired by the Purge and you will be judged tomorrow morning at 7AM. Why tomorrow morning? Well, I have decided that you are all going to be spending your night here for the duration of the Purge!”

No one laughed along with Ru. Fear was written all over their faces as they just stared at the entertained judge. Alaska gasped for air slightly as she felt her breathing come to a halt.

“And you girls know that all crime is legal for 12 straight hours so who am I to stop you all from participating too! Free country after all! So Phi Phi, if it comes to a point where you wanna use that custom made knife, feel free!”

“So we’re supposed to sit here and survive?” Roxxxy questioned.

“Exactly!”

“Mama, I don’t wanna sound rude but,” Coco stepped forwards, “Are you assuming we’re gonna kill each other?”

“Well, anything could happen on Purge night.”

“Are we gonna be the only people here? Can anyone else get in? Is it secure??” Adore spoke too quickly for anyone’s liking and her voice was cracking. The poor girl was clearly distressed.

“As I said, Adore, darling,” Ru stepped forward taking her by shoulders gently, “Anything could happen on Purge night.”

Katya threw her hands up as she stood and turned towards the door, “I refuse to participate in this challenge. It seems fucked up. And I don’t know who you are ‘cause the Rupaul I know would absolutely refuse to put her girls through a challenge like this. So if any of you bitches need me I’ll be in the hotel.”

“Katya, if you don’t participate in this challenge you will not be advancing in the competition. Also, I’ll give you this much; you would be more safe and secure in this building than you would be in the hotel.” Ru’s tone had changed from cheerful to slightly frustrated. The two queens kept eye contact for a few painful seconds before Katya sighed returning to her stool.

“Ladies, I expect to see you all back in this room at 6:30 – 30 minutes before the challenge commences. Go get some dinner or even sharpen your heels. I shall see you all later!”

With that, Rupaul left with the pit crew, leaving the astonished and terrified contestants.

-_-_-_-

Upon entering the bathroom of the café, Alyssa didn’t expect to find Adore huddled on the ground with her knees to her chest and elbows resting on them. Her face was buried in her hands and she was shivering. But Alyssa couldn’t blame her. Only God knew what the challenge would bring.

“Adore, honey, are you alright,” Alyssa knelt down beside the younger queen. Adore looked up from her hands. Her eyes were red and puffy as tears stained her cheeks. Alyssa sighed as she attempted to wipe the tears away. Adore grabbed frantically at her hands.

“I-I-I can’t do it, ‘Lyssa,” Adore choked, “I don’t wa-wa-wanna participate. I don’t wanna die. A-And I don’t wanna k-kill.”

The bathroom door opened as Alyssa tried to calm the younger Queen. Taking one step into the room, Alaska felt her heart break. She was the next to sit beside Adore.

“What happened??” Alaska squeezed Adore’s hand.

“She’s not feeling too good about tonight,” Alyssa answered as Adore choked out another sob, “Adore, sweetie, we promise we won’t let anything happen to you. We’ll make it through the night.”

“Twelve hours will fly, Adore,” Alaska also reassured her, “I promise, you’ll be alive by 7AM. And so will the rest of us! Do you really think Rupaul would let anything happen to us?? Thinking about this realistically; if any of us were to die tonight, the season would be over sooner than expected and that’s only gonna infuriate viewers. And think about our fans! They’ll also be infuriated! So I doubt anything will happen tonight.”

As Alaska spoke, Adore nodded her head frantically. Alaska couldn’t tell if she was trusting her word or trying to convince herself in her head to believe it.

“And Mama Ru loves us all, honey,” Alyssa stroked Adore’s arm, “I think this challenge is just to show our vulnerability. You know how the judges are.”

Alaska nodded in agreement, “They did tell me back in season 5 that I need to show a more vulnerable side. So this most likely is to test the same thing.”

Adore’s breathing had slowed to a steadier pace as she continued to nod slowly, “That makes sense…I-I hope you guys are right.”

Alyssa wiped her hands over Adore’s cheeks, brushing away the last few tears, “Just remember, honey; we all love you.”

The Texan wrapped her arms around Adore’s quivering form bringing her into a tight embrace. Alaska joined the two wrapping her long arms around the two.

-_-_-_-

6:30. Katya stared at her watch. 30 minutes of guaranteed safety left before the commencing of the Purge would begin. She felt the lump in her throat ache slightly. Despite her attempts to control her breathing to a calmed and steady pace, deep down inside she was having a panic attack.

The rest of the girls were situated at their own work stations. All except for Alaska who was perched on top of Adore’s desk talking quietly to her. Everyone else just sat alone, Katya noted the facial expressions. They all looked deep in thought. Were they planning something for the night or just worrying in case anything were to happen? Katya’s eyes averted to the weapon sitting on Phi Phi’s desk as the glint of light in the blade caught her eye.

“So, are you planning to use your new toy, Phi Phi?” Katya questioned. She knew it was a risky question but she couldn’t help it.

“Yes actually! I’m planning on cutting up all of your wigs,” she smirked. The rest of the queens laughed nervously at the joke. All except Roxxxy, who had now turned to face her.

“In all seriousness, Phi Phi,” she addressed her, “I hope you’re not planning anything.”

Phi Phi’s smirk dropped replacing her facial expression with a look of disbelief. She turned to face Roxxxy, “Are you suggesting something, bitch?”

“No. I just want to make sure…” she trailed off not knowing what else to say without annoying Phi Phi.

“OK, let me make this clear; I may have been the bitch of season 4. But I’m not a blood thirsty killer,” Phi Phi spat.

“I’m not saying that. I didn’t just mean you. We should all work as a team to get through this night and forget that this is a competition for at least 12 hours.” Roxxxy held her hand up in defence.

“We weren’t planning on killing each other off anytime soon anyway,” Phi Phi’s voice had slightly raised.

“OK, I think we should all agree anyway; to not cause harm to each other no matter what happens,” Detox stepped in defending her Rolaskatoxxx sister, “You all heard what Rupaul said; Anything could happen tonight. So we don’t know what to expect. Can we all just agree to not hurt each other. I mean, if we need to have a normal untucked episode of yelling and arguing, then so be it. But no physical violence or killing, please.”

The Queens were silent for a while before agreeing. Detox thanked them as she turned back to face her desk again.

“So who plans on getting drunk on the Absolut cocktails tonight?” Adore broke her silence as she laughed, “Why not make a party out of this? Time will pass by faster.”

“I would be up for that,” Alyssa chirped as a few others agreed

“And I obviously won’t be joining you all in that idea,” Katya attempted to smirk as to disguise how anxious she felt, “but you can all do whatever you want.”

“Me neither,” Alaska let her voice trail again.

“Understandable,” Adore replied apologetically.

The Queens took more time to chat quietly amongst themselves. When it hit 6:55, the glamorous face of Rupaul appeared on the screen. She was now in full drag looking as fierce as ever.

“Good evening, ladies. Now you’re all probably wondering why I’m not there in person to wish you all good luck. But I felt hiding myself for the next twelve hours would be a better option. I wouldn’t want to run into any trouble. And this is a prerecording. This is not live. So I’m going to get straight to the point now. After the sirens commence tonight’s events you will get to work on your runway looks. You will then move on to the interior illusions lounge to enjoy some cocktails while you wait. Tomorrow at 7AM you will be judged not only on your runway look but also for your overall performance throughout the challenge. It really is straight forward, ladies. Just wait for twelve hours, play a few time killing games, have some fun, and come what may, girls. Come what may.”

Katya looked around to Adore as she did her signature audible gulp. The poor drag queen looked as white as a sheet.

“Oh, well would you look at the time?” Rupaul’s voice grabbed Katya’s attention again, “It’s nearly time to begin and we know that bitch who does the warning thing is coming up. Gentlemen…start your engines…and may the best woman win.”

Rupaul’s voice was cut off as the screen turned red. White text scrolled up as a new voice began to speak.

_“This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the annual Purge sanctioned by the US Government. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, Fire and Emergency Medical Services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7AM and for the first time since its inception, no one has been granted special immunity from the Purge. No citizen or group will be exempt. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America – a nation reborn. May God be with you all.”_

And with that, the siren blared all over the country commencing the yearly blood bath.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been half an hour since the sirens commenced the Purge. No one had spoken a word as they worked on their projects in painful silence. There was an echo of a distant scream coming from the outside world, distracting Adore from her outfit. The younger Queen gasped as her eyes darted around the room looking for the source of the scream. Katya noticed the panic in her face and felt her heart ache. Adore seemed to be the most troubled. Whilst the other Queens had worked she kept averting her eyes to the entrance as if she was waiting for anyone to walk in and gun them all down. Katya stood beside Adore now grabbing her hand and squeezing it slightly.

“It’s OK,” Katya whispered reassuringly, “It came from outside. We’ll be fine in here.”

Adore’s breathing hitched as she looked away to the door once again, “Katya…so many people out there are dead already…and there’s nothing we can do…”

Katya pulled Adore forward into a warm embrace, protectively wrapping her arms around the younger contestant.

Coco had looked away from her work to the scene. Her brows knit together as she nodded her head towards both of them, catching Katya’s attention. When Katya mouthed that everything was OK, Coco nodded and went back to work. Katya pulled away from Adore, squeezing her shoulders before going back to her work station.

“So how’s everyone doing?” Detox asked breaking the silence.

“OK I guess,” Adore murmured.

“I can’t cut a hole in my dress!” Alaska whined as she tried cutting at the fabric.

“Honey, I think the fabrics too thick,” Alyssa observed playing with hem of Alaska’s dress.

Detox smirked, “You know what else is thick?”

“Detox, I’m being serious!” Alaska continued to whine.

“If you want to make a hole in the dress why not just burn it? That way it won’t fray either,” Katya suggested.

“I have nothing to burn it with though,” Alaska continued her complaint causing a few in the room to roll their eyes.

“Bitch, this is Purge night. I will kill any of you if I need to. So stop your whining or I’ll kill the mini challenge champion!” Roxxxy joked, picking up the blade from Phi Phi’s desk, bringing it to her throat. She let out an over exaggerated cackle as she kept her eyes on Alaska.

“Go for it. Kill the bitch if you want. I got other friends,” Alaska laughed along.

“Haha! Very funny, guys. Joke’s over. Now get that thing away from my face, please,” Phi Phi rolled her eyes as the other Queen released her and set the blade down.

“Get those blades away from my face!” Coco exclaimed referencing the memorable moment Latrice Royale ruled the Tuckahoe Prison challenge from season 4. The mood in the room had lightened up now, the Queens smiling and laughing at the banter - well Phi Phi attempted to smile as she continued working on her costume.

“Guys,” Adore broke her silence, “I wish Tatianna and Ginger were here. They’d have a better chance of being safe, you know? They could be out there. They could be hurt.”

“They could be hurting,” Roxxxy’s tone became more serious.

The room was silent again for a few seconds.

“Do you think…they would participate?” Adore questioned.

“You never know, Adore. I mean, anyone can Purge on Purge night. Like anyone in this room could’ve been out there Purging if they weren’t here right now.”

Roxxxy’s answer had led to another long moment of silence. It had lasted for about five minutes but felt longer. No one wanted to ask the obvious question, but curiosity had gotten the better of one of them.

“Is there anyone here who would be Purging tonight if they weren’t here?” Katya asked but continued to work on her outfit. There was a silence before someone answered.

“I was going to,” Coco replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

There were a few surprised sounds from the other contestants. Alyssa had lifted her eyes from her work desk, but kept her head hung low. She watched Coco carefully now.

“Who was on your hit list, Coco?” Katya pushed the topic further.

“Girl, I never said anything about killing anyone,” Coco pointed a finger as she defended herself.

“So what would you have done? Tipped a few cows?” Roxxxy suggested causing the other contestants to laugh.

“More like steal myself a new car. I’ve been looking into buying a new one. So why not just go and get one for free on this night?” Coco replied, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

“Is that it?”

Coco was silent for a while. She sighed before she started to speak again, “OK, so maybe I did have someone in mind who I really wanted to kill.”

“Is she in this room?” Phi Phi spoke up, a hint of mischief in her tone. It was as if everyone in the room had stopped breathing. They thought it but Phi Phi said it. They prepared for where it was going to lead.

Coco laughed, knowing who Phi Phi was hinting at, “No. Of course not. You all know that Alyssa and I are over the whole Miss Gay America thing.”

Alyssa scoffed which didn’t go unnoticed. She pursed her lips, Adore tried not to giggle at her expression.

“Well, the other day in here there was a bit of tension between the two of you when the subject was brought up,” Phi Phi recalled.

The situation had happened in the previous episode. For the mini challenge each Queen had to make a crown representing one of Rupaul’s songs. Coco had made a joke that it was the only crown Alyssa would ever get to keep. Her comment didn’t go unnoticed as Alyssa brought the subject up later. 

“We had that discussion already. I admitted that I shouldn’t have said it, I apologised and we’re fine now,” Coco explained, “Right, Alyssa?”

Alyssa was silent for a few seconds before answering,

“Of course. I mean, it was a joke after all,“ she paused, sounding unsure of herself (which Phi Phi noted), “And besides, I’ll be leaving this competition wearing a crown on my head and everyone will cheer as I strut down that runway victoriously.”

“And the Academy Award goes to…!” Coco joked ruining Alyssa’s moment. The other contestants laughed – Alyssa had only pursed her lips again. Coco turned her attention back to Phi Phi, “The person who I would want to kill is no one you’d know. So it doesn’t matter, I guess.”

“Remember a few years back, there was a season of Big Brother that had an episode take place during the Purge. And the contestants were told if they killed each other off, they’d get their winner faster,” Adore explained looking away from her work, “I just wanna know that if you guys had to kill to win the crown, would you?”

“Adore, we’ve been through this. No one in this room will be killing tonight,” Detox groaned.

“Jeez! Sorry for asking,” Adore sighed.

Roxxxy was in the middle of cutting her dress shorter when she sighed heavily before turning to look at the others, “To be honest, if I had to, I’d kill the comedy Queens.”

Two Queens in particular felt uneasy at the comment. Alaska decided not to question it, Katya however felt the opposite.

“Why comedy Queens?” She questioned. Roxxxy didn’t answer. Katya wasn’t letting this go answered, “Is it for the same reason you gave in season 5? When you were trying to throw Jinkx Monsoon off.”

Roxxxy hesitated before answering, “Maybe.”

“So you still think comedy Queens don’t take drag seriously? I see myself as a comedy Queen. And I take what I do very seriously.”

“If you think I was referring to you then - -”

“Not me?” Katya interrupted her, “So Alaska then? ‘Cause Alaska is a comedy Queen. We all know that. So you would kill Alaska?”

Alaska urged Katya to stop as a great tension had began to fill the room.

“No I wouldn’t. I just…it doesn’t matter. Forget I said anything,” Roxxxy rolled her eyes as she finished shortening the dress. She put the scissors on the edge of the table as she looked over her dress working out what to do next.

"Now that I’m thinking about it, didn’t you say you were trying to throw Jinkx off cause you knew she was the best? So you’re intimidated by us.”

Roxxxy refused to comment. This only infuriated Katya even more.

“Well if I was to…” Katya stopped midsentence. This caught Roxxxy’s attention causing her to turn her attention away from the dress. Katya smirked, “Actually I’m not going to continue that sentence.”

Roxxxy took a few steps towards Katya, “Go for it. Finish what you had to say.”

The other contestants were all focused on the two. Detox had stepped towards Roxxxy, ready to grab her in case she did something stupid.

“No thank you,” Katya replied keeping her eyes on Roxxxy who looked ready for a brawl.

“Why? Are you afraid or something?” Roxxxy pushed it.

Detox grabbed her by the bicep, “Come on, Roxxxy. Just leave it.”

Roxxxy shook Detox’s hand from her arm, “I’m not intimidated by you, Katya. But I think you’re intimidated by me. Either you’re afraid of me or you’re just weak.”

Roxxxy bruded towards Katya, now face to face with her.

“OK – OK – OK. This is taking one hell of a turn!” Detox exclaimed attempting to drag Roxxxy away but failing once again.

“Let’s just take it easy, OK?” Katya raised her hands in defence. Roxxxy was so mad Katya could practically hear her blood boiling.

“Are you afraid I’ll hit you?? Or are you afraid ‘cause you know you won’t hit me?” Roxxxy, clearly riled up, intimidated Katya, “I know you’re too weak to even lay a finger on me.”

“OK, Roxxxy, this has been blown way out of proportion,” Katya attempted to step back but only felt her back hit the edge of her work space.

“I’ll back off,” Roxxxy began, “If you hit me. Prove to me that you’re not weak. Prove that a comedy Queen can pack a punch. Show the world what you’re made of.”

“I’m not going to hit you,” Katya spoke softly as her voice began to crack.

“So you are weak??”

“No.”

“Are you afraid of me??”

“Roxxxy…please.”

“You are! Look at what trying to act all tough has led to. I guess comedy Queens can’t be taken seriously after all.”

“Shut up! The reason I don’t want to hit you is ‘cause I know it’s not worth it!”

“Oh, so you’re a pussy??”

“If you think name calling is going to anger me, think again,” Katya was now sneering.

“Or would it…” Roxxxy smirked, “you pathetic drunk.”

Katya saw red. She raised her hands to Roxxxy’s chest, forcefully shoving her back. She panted through gritted teeth as she watched Roxxxy fall back into her work desk. Roxxxy’s back collided with the cold ground as her head slammed off the table on its way to the floor. She squeezed her eyes shut as she winced in pain. Upon opening her eyes she saw the bottom side of her work desk, the scissors tipping over the edge. The more they tipped over the faster they began to fall. Roxxxy’s eyes widened as she saw the scissors fall towards her face. Closer. And closer.

And then. Nothing.

Everyone in the room had paled. Blood flowed from Roxxxy’s eye, the scissors protruding from the wound.

Katya’s breathing was still but her body was trembling. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. She collapsed to her knees as she choked out a sob, “I…I…”

Katya couldn’t find her words. She couldn’t even hear what she was saying. All she could hear was sobbing. And screaming. Katya tore her eyes away from Roxxxy’s lifeless form. The contestants were looking at her – but then at Roxxxy – but then back to her – but then back to Roxxxy, trying to process what happened.

Alyssa had Adore held in a tight embrace, forcing the younger Queen to look away. Adore’s screams were muffled as she pressed her face against Alyssa’s shoulder.

Katya looked back to Roxxxy’s lifeless form, “I killed her…I-I-I didn’t mean to. I’m s-sorry.”

“Katya,” Phi Phi knelt down beside her, her voice cracking.

Katya flinched. She stood and stepped away from the group, “Keep away from me. I c-c-can’t hurt anyone else.”

And with that, Katya ran from the room, the Queens calling after her. She didn’t look back. She didn’t want to hurt anyone else. She couldn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxxxy’s body had been moved to one of the corners of the work room. The scissors had been removed from the stab wound in her eye and her body was now covered by thin layer of material from the fabric wall. The Queens had now distanced themselves from the corpse of their dead sister and were trying to calm themselves down. Katya had not returned.

Alyssa had managed to relax Adore who was still quivering but not as badly as she had been 10 minutes earlier. She took small sips from a bottle of water trying to focus on anything but the corner where Roxxxy’s body lay.

Even though Adore wasn’t looking at Roxxxy, she could still smell the strong stench of blood. Detox and Coco had tried their best to clean the puddle up with paper towels. There were still traces of blood on the floor but it was better than leaving it there as a painful reminder of what had happened.

“We can’t be mad at Katya, you guys,” Alaska spoke softly, “This whole thing was an accident.”

“I know,” Detox looked to the other contestants. Her voice cracked as she spoke, “I just think after this whole situation we should all work together as a team. We need to make it through the night. No matter what happens. It’s bad enough that I’ll have to watch one of my best friends getting buried, I don’t want to watch anymore.”

A tear trailed down her cheek which she quickly wiped away.

“Can I be honest?” Phi Phi, who was now in the process of putting on her makeup, raised her hand slightly, “This wouldn’t have happened if Roxxxy hadn’t have tried to fight Katya. And admit it; we all knew it was coming. And if it wasn’t Roxxxy who ended up dead, then it would’ve been Katya. Roxxxy would’ve beat her to a pulp.”

Detox scoffed, “Roxxxy may have lost her cool tonight but she would never hurt anyone.”

“And how do you know that??” Phi Phi had turned to face Detox now.

“’Cause I know she wouldn’t!” Detox raised her voice.

“Same way I thought Katya wouldn’t kill anyone,” Phi Phi rolled her eyes.

“But that’s different. It was an accident!” Detox spat.

Alaska slid off the table she had been sitting on and was now standing in front of Detox, “OK, calm down. I think everyone is shaken up already. They don’t need any more trauma right now.”

“Guys.”

Everyone turned their heads towards the voice. Adore’s arms were wrapped around herself as she hunched over, looking to the ground, “Was this my fault?”

“What? No. What makes you think that?” Detox’s eyebrows had knit together.

“I just…think…since I asked that question…about killing to win the crown…” Adore choked. Alyssa grabbed her by the shoulders, silencing her.

“This was no one’s fault,” Detox started, “It was an accident. And we gotta work towards surviving this night. We’ll all miss Roxxxy but we can’t keep thinking about what happened between her and Katya.”

Adore nodded, feeling reassured. The room was silent for a while again. Still no sign of Katya. Phi Phi sighed, as she suddenly threw the brush she used to contour onto the makeup bench. Everyone turned their gaze back to her.

“I still think - -”

She was silenced as the screen came to life, revealing Rupaul looking as radiant and lively as ever.

“Peek-a-Ru! I see you. Ladies, this is just a reminder to let you all know that you only have 30 minutes left to complete your runway looks. Once you are finished, you will move on to the Gold Bar where a surprise will be waiting for you in your pink furry box!”

The screen cut to black.

“Well, all I gotta do now is put on my outfit and the rest of my makeup, bitches,” Phi Phi began filling in her eyebrows, “Guess it looks like I’m gonna win this- -”

“Fuck you!!”

Phi Phi quickly turned to the owner of the voice. Coco was now standing a few feet away from her, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

“Is that all you can think about right now? Winning this challenge?? Can’t you see we’re all too shaken up to work at a fast pace??” Coco spat, “For someone who wants to show the world the sweetheart she really is, you’re not really doing a good job of it.”

Phi Phi scoffed turning back to her reflection, “Fine. I’m sorry.”

Coco wasn’t buying the dry attempt at an apology but didn’t push it. She turned away retreating to her work station, fixing up her runway look. The others followed her example beginning to work on their own projects again. After a few minutes of silence, Adore was at the makeup stand beating her face. She doubled the usual amount of foundation and powder as her cheeks were bright red. Midst, putting her powder on she suddenly thought of Katya. Was she aware of the amount of time they had left?

“Do you guys think I should go tell Katya what Ru said?” Adore asked.

Detox thought about it for a few seconds, “I don’t know, Adore. She might still be traumatised.”

“Well maybe she’ll feel better if one of us goes and talks to her. She probably needs a bit of comforting, right?” Adore suggested.

“Finish getting ready and then you can go and find her,” Detox replied.

Adore turned back to her reflection, applying her makeup faster than she normally would. Once she was satisfied with her paint job, she put on her padding, then her outfit and finished off with her wig. Adore informed the group she was going to look for the Russian Queen and left the room. She decided to check the Shade Tree first. She had no luck. She looked in the bathroom next. Still no sign of Katya. Then the Gold Bar. No luck. And finally, the interior illusions lounge.

Katya was curled up on the sofa completely zoned out. She hadn’t looked up as Adore had entered the room nor had she said a word.

“Katya?” Adore caught her attention, the Russian Queen slightly jumped.

“Adore. I’m sorry,” Katya spoke in a quiet croaky voice, “I didn’t mean to- -”

Adore sat down on the sofa pulling Katya into a tight embrace, “It’s OK. It was an accident. No one meant for it to happen.”

“I-I killed someone,” Katya’s voice cracked, “I killed Roxxxy.”

“Katya, you didn’t do it on purpose.”

“But she’s dead, Adore. Roxxxy’s dead. It doesn’t matter if I wanted it to happen or not. Roxxxy is dead and never coming back and everyone is going to be afraid of me.”

“Well we’ve all agreed that it was an accident. And if it wasn’t Roxxxy then it could’ve been you.” Adore gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze, “Katya, we love you and we are not afraid of you. You are strong and so brave. Now, we have to stop thinking about this, OK?”

“Brave people don’t run…” Katya murmured.

“Stop being so hard on yourself. If it makes you feel better; there are so many people out there right now torturing each other and no one can stop them. It’s not like you set out to kill anyone tonight.”

Katya was quiet for a few seconds.

“I guess you’re right,” she pulled away from Adore’s embrace, taking her hands in her own, “I just want to promise this; I won’t be hurting or killing anyone tonight. I will help us all to get through this…”

“Are you feeling better?” Adore asked.

“Kind of. Could be better. But I’ll deal with it.” Katya nodded, “What happened to Roxxxy’s…to Roxxxy?”

Adore squeezed her hands, “She’s in the work room but they covered her up.”

“OK,” Katya noted Adore’s attire, “I like this by the way.”

Adore smiled looking down at her outfit. She wore a blue crop top that had white sequined stars sewed onto it. Her red skirt was long and see-through with a shorter skirt underneath. The shorter skirt had red and white stripes and was barely visible beneath the long piece, “Hopefully Michelle Visage doesn’t have a problem with the length.”

Katya laughed softly at the comment. It was the first time she had actually smiled since she left the work room. Adore stood up from the sofa.

“Ru said we have 30 minutes left to get ready. Well, 20 now,” Adore informed her, “Come on. I’ll help you get ready. And you can help me rip some holes in this outfit.”

Katya smiled warmly at her, “Thanks, Adore.”

-_-_-_-

Whilst Adore and Katya had shared their moment of comforting, the other contestants had finished getting ready and made their way to the Gold Bar, dreading what would be waiting for them. On the way, Alaska had suggested that they go and look for Adore and Katya. Coco decided against it. Surrounding Katya at that moment would’ve been a bad idea. They didn’t want to overwhelm the poor Queen.

Upon entering the Gold Bar, they eyed the box suspiciously not sure of what they were to expect. The Queens’ sat around the small room, Alyssa already started pouring cocktails for the group (except for Alaska who instead took a glass of icy water.)

“So who wants to look in the box?” Phi Phi questioned before taking a sip of her drink.

“I don’t think we should. Not yet at least. Can’t we just wait a while? I’m still trying to process everything that happened in the work room,” Alaska requested which the Queen’s agreed to.

“Yeah let’s just do something to occupy our minds,” Coco suggested.

“Like what?” Alyssa asked swirling her beverage in her glass.

“We could play a game like charades.”

“Nows not the time for games.” Phi Phi turned down Coco’s idea as she leaned forward in her chair, “Do you think tonight is going to affect the viewer ratings?”

“I think it’s pretty safe to say that there will be a lot of outraged fans,” Alaska drawled before taking a swig of the water, the ice cubes falling against her top lip made her shiver.

“But at the same time we can’t forget the fact that violence attracts. Do you think Ru knew something like this would happen and is using this whole challenge to get more views?” Phi Phi pondered.

It did make sense. The show did have a large fan base including the sub fandoms for each Queen. It was pretty safe to say there would be an uproar about the current challenge. However, Phi Phi was right. Alaska thought back to her journalism classes from highschool. One of the most repeated tips she heard was ‘If it bleeds, it reads.’ Sure, that applied for news writing back then. But it was pretty much the same with modern TV. The more violence, the more views. After all, the Purge was always livestreamed which a lot of families tuned into whilst trying to get through the night. It always attracted a lot of attention which Alaska was sickened by. The imagery of the human race laughing as they watch innocent people being brutally murdered was disgusting. They wouldn’t be laughing if it was someone they knew and loved.

“Hopefully that isn’t the case. I think there will be more complaints than good reviews which will help Ru to realise the mistake this whole idea was. I doubt this will happen again,” Alaska drawled her voice, “What convinced Ru this would be a good idea anyway?”

“The judges are always looking for vulnerability. So maybe this is to test that,” Detox suggested.

Coco scoffed, “Well I hope they’re happy. We’ve definitely shown our vulnerable side.”

-_-_-_-

Adore had just finished Katya’s eye makeup before moving on to the lips. For the duration of their time in the work room the Russian had tried her best to keep her eyes away from Roxxxy’s body.

“I think the others are in the Gold Bar. Ru said there was a surprise in the pink box,” Adore scanned her finger around the collection of lip liners, deciding which to go for.

“Great. I’m glad Ru is making an Untucked episode out of this as well,” Katya shook her head, her tone brimmed with sarcasm.

“It’s only an Untucked Episode if there’s a cat fight, bitching and a lot of fucking shade,” Adore smirked choosing a pomegranate shade to line Katya’s lips.

“I guess you could count the fight between Roxxxy and I then,” Katya’s eyes averted to the floor.

“Listen.” Adore gripped her by the shoulders, “We’ve already been through this. Yes, it was horrific and extremely serious. But it was an accident and we can’t keep thinking about it.” Adore paused lifting Katya’s face and was now looking into her eyes, “Roxxxy was a lovely person, but she shouldn’t have said what she said.”

“I wasn’t at all intimidated by her,” Katya replied, “Getting in my face and saying tough shit doesn’t bother me at all.”

“I meant when she called you a drunk,” Adore spoke softly, “She wouldn’t have liked it if you said something about her Mother.”

“What happened with her Mother again? Forgive my memory,” Katya asked shaking her head in disapproval at her own forgetfulness.

“Her Mother abandoned her at a bus stop when she was a kid,” Adore replied, “It must’ve been awful for her.”

“I remember now. Fuck,” Katya murmured, quickly stopping herself from looking at Roxxxy’s corpse, “I would never use that against her. But I just can’t believe she used my addiction against me.”

“And we all know that you’ve been sober for a long time too,” Adore added beginning to fill in Katya’s lips with the liner.

“I know. And I’m proud of my progress. I just feel that when I hear those comments they’re going to throw me off and I’m going to lapse or something,” Katya sighed heavily.

“Well I believe in you Katya. We all do,” Adore take a break from lining her lips and hugged her instead.

“You know what, Adore?” Katya rubbed the younger Queens back, “I can’t keep thinking about this. At least not right now. We all need to focus on getting through the night and in order for us to do that successfully I need to put what I’ve done to the back of my mind. Tomorrow morning, we can all worry.”

Adore gave Katya a reassuring squeeze before pulling away and smiling at her new found determination, “We will get through this as a team. Trust me. Now, let’s finish painting your face and get a fucking wig on your head.”

Katya laughed at Adore’s potty mouth as the younger Queen debated what shade to use on her lips.

-_-_-_-

“So who’s gonna open it?” Phi Phi questioned as the Queens were all huddled around the pink box. She had a slight slur to her voice due to drinking around 3 cocktails. Practically chugging them didn’t help matters either. When the Queens had questioned her about it she simply said how getting drunk would make time pass by faster. Phi Phi was not drunk. But she was a high level of tipsy.

“I say Coco should do it,” Alaska suggested.

“Bitch, why me??” Coco exclaimed, “I say Alyssa should.”

“Now hold your damn horses. I think we should all wait for Katya and Adore,” Alyssa sassily pointed to the door.

“What if there’s nothing important inside?” Detox was the next to question, “They wouldn’t be missing much. Just open it.”

“No wait. Maybe we should wait for the others,” Alaska held up her hand as if she were stopping anyone from touching the box.

“It could be something extremely important,” Alyssa bat her eyelashes as she took another sip of her drink.

“And I’m not gonna lie but I’m kind of worried about what’s inside.” Alaska’s voice drawled like it usually did, “Can’t we wait for another 5 minutes.”

“Guys,” Phi Phi groaned, raising her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. She stopped herself as she remembered her fake eyelashes, “It’s a fucking box. A small, pink, furry fucking box. What could possibly be inside that is so scary?”

“Fire crackers maybe?” Alaska suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

“Insects,” Alyssa added, her eyes widening, averting to the box.

“Oh my God!” Phi Phi groaned as she tore the lid off the box, Alaska and Alyssa leaned back slightly. She reached in pulling out a card – nothing out of the ordinary.

“What does it say?” Detox leaned forward trying to read the pink card.

Phi Phi was silent. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion, “Don’t you know the walls have ears?”

The Queens were silent as they tried to process the clue. They discreetly glanced at each other suspiciously waiting for an explanation. Phi Phi took another swig of her cocktail, “I guess someone’s been shading us behind our backs.”

All eyes averted to the screen as it came to life. A static clip of inside the Shade Tree appeared. It seemed that the Queens’ had stopped breathing, the suspense slowly building in the atmosphere of the small room. One Queen in particular felt her stomach twist – she knew exactly what was to come.

“Back to square one,” a southern accent came from the screen as a shadow cast on the wall of the Shade Tree. The figure walked into the shot, taking a seat in front of the camera.

One of the contestants let out an audible gasp as Alyssa looked at the camera with fire in her eyes. Coco quickly glanced around to the other pageant Queen who was as white as a sheet.

“Why are we back to square one? Well ‘cause I thought Miss Coco and I were past this Miss Gay America thing. Clearly not if I am constantly hearing digs and shady comments from her in the work room. Alright…the first joke was funny. The second was cute. But now it’s just getting aggravating. I really thought we were both past this. Well since Coco got a few things to say about me, I got a few things to say about her. Now no matter how many times Miss Thing denies it, I know she went around all those places bad mouthing me, butchering my reputation. A few close friends of mine heard her themselves and brought it back to me. Saying I’m unreliable, untrustworthy, lazy and unworthy of my title. I worked hard for that crown, goddammit. And everyone knew rightly that I had a dance company to run while they were holding their events. I made them aware I could not attend. It’s not my fault they couldn’t handle the fact that my students were my number one priority!

“What did talking shade about me behind my back do for Coco anyway? Who has more fans? Who is loved and adored more? Who has their own show on YouTube? Coco has got nothing on me! Even by looking at our pictures -the ones of us wearing the Miss Gay America crown- my picture is 10 times prettier than hers. Just by looking at her picture you can see that that is a dude. And heck, she doesn’t even have a head for a crown! If she wins the All Star crown, she’ll still look ridiculous as she usually does!!”

Past-Alyssa had paused to breathe. She sighed slowly as her eyes averted to the floor. Present-Alyssa’s eyes had now filled up.

“Can we please not watch this anymore?” Her voice cracked. Phi Phi shushed her as she turned to her with a cold glare.

Past-Alyssa lifted her head up again, “Coco…you may have taking my well-earned crown, but I will always be the Winner. I am prettier – I am smarter – and I am the real Miss Gay America. It’s not too long ‘till the Purge. When the clock hits 12…you better watch your back, Miss Coco Montrese.”

The screen cut to black. The contestants slowly turned around to face Alyssa. She had begun to sob, shaking her head violently as her sisters’ glared at her with fire in their eyes.

Alyssa opened her mouth to say something. She couldn’t find her words. As her eyes met Coco’s she uttered, “I…I’m sorry…”


	4. Chapter 4

Alyssa opened her mouth.

She couldn’t find her words.

Her mouth was closed again.

As her eyes met Coco’s all she could say was, “I…I’m sorry…”

“Sorry for talking shit about me?” Coco questioned, “Or sorry you got caught??”

Alyssa’s shook her head as her lip quivered, “I…I didn’t mean any of that.”

Coco scoffed, “Alyssa, I apologised to you. You came to me saying that you were upset by the jokes and I apologised for that so why are you still bitter?? I thought we were past this.”

“Yeah,” Phi Phi slurred, “We all saw the apology happen. I’m just as confused as you, Coco.”

Alyssa choked seeing Coco was not the only enraged one. The rest of the contestants had their eyes on her, waiting for her next response, “I…I- -”

“Alyssa, I don’t know who these “friends” of yours are,” Coco paused to air-quote Alyssa, “But they clearly aren’t your real friends ‘cause I did not talk shit about you. I’ve told you that over and over again. And I don’t know what it’s gonna take to make you believe me, but at this point I shouldn’t even bother since I know what you really think of me now.”

Alyssa continued to shake her head, propping her elbows on her knees and burying her face in her hands, “Coco…I was just - -”

“You were just what? Mad?? Well it’s one thing to be mad and another to be a bitch,” Coco sneered.

Alyssa let her fingers comb through her hair, grasping it a little too tight. Alaska noted how it was a good thing it was her wig she was pulling. Judging from the tight grip with her clenched fists it would’ve ripped her real hair out.

There was a pause. Coco kept her eyes locked on the now sobbing Queen. Alaska and Detox had exchanged awkward glances to each other. Detox gave her an awkward smirk, Alaska shook her at her in disapproval. Detox dropped the smirk. Phi Phi also kept her eyes on Alyssa and was shaking her head all the while as she drank more of her current cocktail.

Coco took another breath before speaking again, “So I guess you’re gonna kill me at some point tonight. It’s the Purge, bitch. You have your chance.”

Alyssa released the tight grip on her hair, lifting her head slowly, “No.”

Instead of Coco responding, Phi Phi stepped in. She rolled her eyes, scoffing, “Are you sure about that, Alyssa??”

“Can this just stay between Coco and I?” Alyssa held her hand up in defence. Phi Phi ignored her however.

“’Cause if you are planning on it, here’s your chance,” Phi Phi watched her with deadly eyes. She leaned forward placing something on the table beside the box. Everyone held their breath as they saw it was the blade.

“Whoa! Things have gone way too far!” Alaska gasped.

“Seriously? You brought it with you, Phi Phi??” Detox exclaimed, receiving a piercing glare from Phi Phi, “Any specific reason why??”

Phi Phi rolled her eyes once again lolling her head back, “Will all you hoes relax? It’s in case any intruders get in. We’ll have something to defend ourselves with.”

Phi Phi finished her cocktail, immediately pouring herself another (which Alaska scoffed audibly at), “So, Alyssa. You gonna kill Coco or not?”

Coco was the next to turn to Phi Phi, “Please, could you not get into this.”

“Oh, I’m already balls deep in this,” Phi Phi gave Alyssa death glares as she drank the topped up beverage.

Alyssa however was not looking at Phi Phi. Her teary eyes were fixated on Coco.

“Coco, all of what I said; that was a heat of the moment thing. If I really wanted to kill you, I would’ve done it the first chance I got,” Alyssa whimpered, wiping her tears away. She leaned forward attempting to take Coco’s hands in her own. Coco only shook them away, looking to the ground as she fumed, “I honestly meant none of that.”

“Listen, Alyssa,” Phi Phi started again, “How can Coco believe you? I mean, as far as we were all aware, you were past this whole feud. But you went behind Coco’s back and talked all kinds of shady shit just because she made a few jokes.”

“Coco, I promise. I honestly didn’t mean any of what I said,” Alyssa pleaded to the other contestant who had now turned her attention to her.

Coco licked her teeth from behind her lips before speaking again, “I’m sorry, Alyssa, but I just can’t trust you right now. Can’t you understand that? Put yourself in my shoes. Then think about why I can’t trust you.”

Alyssa averted her eyes to her hands, her mouth hung open slightly and her eyes casting more tears, “I understand. I’m sorry.”

Alyssa stood up from her seat.

“Where are you going?” Phi Phi questioned her.

“I’d like to be alone, please,” Alyssa requested, then thinking to herself why she was even requesting privacy. She didn’t need anyone’s’ permission. Maybe it was the way Phi Phi had asked. Her tone was thick with intimidation.

“No. This isn’t about you. You’re going to sit down and stop crying.” Phi Phi clicked her fingers repeatedly in her direction and then to the direction of the chair Alyssa had previously been sitting in.

Alyssa’s mouth hung open as Phi Phi attempted to redirect her, “W-What?”

“There is no fucking way you’re leaving this room, crying like you’re so hard done by. You’re the one in the wrong here,” Phi Phi sneered.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t,” Alyssa retorted in defence.

“Oh come on, Alyssa. When have you ever thought about anyone else but yourself? You’re making this seem like Coco is the enemy. Getting up and leaving all dramatically? That’s gonna draw a lot of attention and you know it. And I know for a fact all your pathetic fans who are watching this live stream right now are probably tweeting Coco every kind of death threat there is,” Phi Phi’s voice had now raised, “We all know that the only person you are actually concerned about right now is you and only you!”

“Phi Phi,” Alaska murmured attempting to draw her attention away from Alyssa, “take it easy.”

Phi Phi took another swig of the cocktail (which made the Queens scoff further) standing abruptly to face Alyssa, “No I will not take it easy. Why should I take it easy?? She didn’t take it easy when she was bitching about Coco?? Seriously Alyssa!! All of that over a stupid joke?? You really need to get over this whole Miss Gay America thing. It’s starting to fucking bother everyone and I feel like I’m ready to reach for you myself!”

Alyssa had thrown her hands up in defence now, slowly backing away from the smaller Queen, “Phi Phi, calm down. You’re drunk.”

“I fucking know I’m drunk! How else am I supposed to bare listening to whiny bitches like you??” Phi Phi sneered, “I just think this should be dealt with once and for all – since no one else will sort it!!”

“But it’s between Coco and I,” Alyssa snapped back.

“Well no offence to Coco but she doesn’t really have a back bone if she’s just gonna let you run out of here crying like she’s the enemy!”

Coco looked outraged, “I do have a back bone! I just don’t want to think about this right now!”

Phi Phi scoffed, “Yeah right. I know that as soon as she leaves we’ll all sit here calling her every name under the sun!”

Detox leaned towards Alaska quietly whispering, “This is becoming a one-person argument.”

Phi Phi was now face to face with Alyssa, their noses were close to touching. Alyssa could smell the alcohol on Phi Phi’s breath, “I think everyone should stop wasting their breath and put you in your fucking place, Alyssa! Just get over this dumb pageant shit! What is it going to take to get you to stop being a whiny bitch??”

Alyssa stood back from Phi Phi again, shaken by Phi Phi’s rage, “Just let me leave, please.”

“Do you want your stupid sash??”

“No, just let me - -”

“You want your goddamn crown??”

“Phi Phi, move out of my way.”

“Here! Let me get your crown and sash for you!” Phi Phi screamed.

Before Alyssa could speak another word, Phi Phi reached for the blade on the table, raising it high to then bringing it down in front of her.

Alaska quickly looked away. The sound of sudden gasps could be heard. Then the sound of fabric ripping. Then Alyssa screeching out in pain.

Alyssa slowly looking down to see her outfit ripped. A long cut lined from her left shoulder to her right side, blood began to pour out of the deep cut.

“There’s your goddamn sash!” Phi Phi screamed. She lifted the blade once more.

Alyssa’s breathing hitched. Her hands trembled as she shed hot tears.

“And here’s you fucking crown!” Phi Phi screamed again.

She brought the blade down.

Into Alyssa’s skull.


	5. Chapter 5

“What do you think you’re fucking doing?! Let me go!”

Phi Phi struggled in Detox’s grasp, clawing at her arms in an attempt to be freed. She failed. Coco was kneeling beside Alyssa’s lifeless form, shaking as she carefully grasped the blade.

Alaska could feel the contents of her stomach rise, the blood gushed out of Alyssa’s skull as the weapon was slowly removed. The blonde covered her mouth with her hand and quickly looked away.

“Stop fucking clawing at me!” Detox roared, pinning Phi Phi to the wall, “Why did you do this??”

“It was about fucking time someone killed her,” Phi Phi sneered through gritted teeth. The stench of alcohol on her breath repulsed Detox, but she still fought back against Phi Phi’s struggling, “Someone had to do it.”

“Shut up!” Coco roared at Phi Phi. Alyssa was now laying in her lap, the blood soaked into her hair. Coco stroked a hand over her cheek as if she were trying to find any reaction. All she felt was Alyssa’s skin turning cold and the salty tears she had shed. Her green eyes had dilated and glossed over. Despite there being no life in her eyes, one more tear slowly slid out and down the side of her face. Coco choked out a sob, hugging Alyssa’s body to her chest.

The sound of fast approaching footsteps caught Alaska’s attention. She turned to the door to see Adore and Katya, the two Queens immediately paling at the scene. Without hesitation, Adore rushed to kneel beside Coco. The younger Queen sobbed as she took Alyssa’s cold hand in her own.

Katya felt her knees about to give way. Using the door to steady herself she uttered, “Wh-What happened?”

“She killed her,” Detox grit her teeth pressing her forearm against Phi Phi’s neck.

Katya’s mouth hung open as her eyes met Phi Phi’s, her lip quivering as tears slid down her cheeks.

“But now we won’t have to waste our breath on her!” Phi Phi cursed as Detox pressed harder. 

“That logic is fucked, Phi Phi! We all agreed to keep each other safe tonight!” Alaska was the one shouting now.

“Are you fucking kidding me??” Phi Phi growled, “This is the fucking Purge! We’re supposed to kill each other! This is what Rupaul wants! Why do you think she made us watch that confessional??”

“Look at what you’ve done, Phi Phi!” Detox shouted.

Coco refused to look at her as she felt her eyes now burning into the back of her skull. Adore however stared daggers at Phi Phi as she continued to squeeze Alyssa’s hand in her own.

“Oh, so I’m the bad guy?? Admit it, all of you are bigger bitches than me! If she had left you would all be sitting here calling her every name under the sun!” Phi Phi shook with rage, attempting once more to fight against Detox.

Alaska turned her attention to Detox, “We can’t have Phi Phi walking around. She’s too drunk to control her actions. We need to put her somewhere.”

“Where?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere she can’t hurt herself either,” Alaska suggested, “Maybe the Shade Tree. Put a fucking chair against the door or something.”

“Sounds good to me,” Detox pressed her forearm harder into Phi Phi’s throat, “Help me get her there, Lasky.”

“You fuckers just can’t lock me up like an animal!!” Phi Phi began to thrash about wildly as the remaining Rolaskatox members dragged her out of the room. Katya slowly approached Adore and Coco who were silently sobbing. Coco brought her fingers to Alyssa’s eyelids gently closing them.

“She was right,” Coco choked, “Phi Phi said this is what Ru wants. She is so right. Ru wants us to kill each other.”

“But why?” Adore sobbed shaking her head in disbelief, “Why would Ru do this?”

“This is the Purge. People want to see violence. This is to boost the ratings,” Coco continued.

“I’m sorry but I refuse to believe that Ru would choose viewers over us,” Katya whimpered.

“Oh, trust me, Katya. She would. You know what caused this to happen?” Coco looked wearily to Alyssa, “She brought up footage of Alyssa in the Shade Tree, talking shit about me. She knew that it would get a rise out of me. I was angry. But I would never dream of killing Alyssa. But Phi Phi just so happened to.”

Adore’s eyes squeezed shut, her head beginning to throb as she sobbed harder. She pressed the back of Alyssa’s hand to her lips, shaking her head in disbelief.

“It’s not fair…Alyssa was one of the loveliest people I’ve ever met…She sat with me earlier and made me feel better…Why is she dead?? Why her??” Adore choked frantically. She let Alyssa’s hand fall to her lap as her sobs turned to wails of anguish. Katya knelt beside her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Adore’s whining was muffled as her head buried against Katya’s chest. The blonde stroked her hair, rocking back and forth ever so slightly.

“I think we should go to the lounge,” Coco wiped her tears away, “We can stay there ‘till morning. As soon as the clock hits 7AM I am out of here. I refuse to compete any longer in this competition.”

The other two were silent for a while, before Adore pulled away from Katya’s embrace. The younger Queen wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, smudging her once perfect makeup, “I’m leaving too. This is the biggest mistake Rupaul has ever made.”

“Count me in too,” Katya grasped Adore’s hand squeezing it reassuringly, “Come on. Let’s go to the lounge.”

Katya and Adore helped each other stand, whilst Coco looked down on Alyssa’s lifeless face once more. She carefully lowered her head and pressed her lips against the cold skin of her sister’s forehead. On pulling away she whispered, “I forgive you, Alyssa.”

-_-_-

Detox and Alaska slid down the wall to sit on the cold ground. The constant banging on the Shade Tree door made their heads slightly pound.

“Let me out!! I’ll fucking kill you for this!!” Phi Phi roared from behind the door. Detox and Alaska only ignored her commands. The two stared off into space, both deep in thought.

“How do we know this won’t happen again?” Detox broke the silence.

Alaska paused, thinking of how to answer that question. She could’ve lied and said some shit about working together. But they had all promised to help each other get through the night. That plan led to the complete opposite of keeping safe. What was the point in lying?

“I don’t know,” Alaska squeezed her eyes shut, leaning her head on Detox’s shoulder.

Detox tucked her hair behind her ear before putting her arm around her Rolaskatox sister, brushing her nails along her shoulder, “This doesn’t even feel like a challenge anymore. It feels like we’re hiding. But from each other And it is breaking my fucking heart knowing we have to lock Phi Phi away like some kind of mental case. But I didn’t think she’d kill anyone. It’s crazy.”

“That’s what the Purge does. It changes you,” Alaska drawled, feeling her eyes fill with tears, “Why can’t they take the Purge away??”

“Well, there’s a possibility,” Detox tone lifted, sounding more hopeful, “You know Senator Roan?”

“Yeah,” Alaska nodded her head, “She said if she wins the election she’s going to get rid of the Purge.”

“See?” Detox smiled at her with encouragement, “There’s hope for us.”

“But think about how many people want her dead, Detox,” Alaska sighed, “There is obviously someone out there with Roan on the top of their hit list. In fact, I wouldn’t even be surprised if they got her by now.”

“Alaska, she’s rich. She’s probably got a whole team protecting her. And her house is most likely in lock down and has a really good security system.” Detox tried to reassure her.

“Well even if she survives, she’s not really one of the popular candidates running this year. I think that weird religious guy is gonna win,” Alaska stated before silently cursing.

“Edwidge Owens,” Detox added.

There was a long pause. Detox could feel Alaska shaking her head slightly. Every few seconds she uttered silent curse words. Phi Phi’s shouting had turned to weary groans, her pounding on the door had desisted. Detox looked to Alaska who had now lifted her head from Detox’s shoulder. She raised her arms up flipping off the camera watching them in the corner.

“Fuck the New Founding Fathers!!” Alaska growled. Detox pulled her back down so she was resting once again.

“Relax. Time will fly. Don’t worry,” Detox spoke in a soothing tone.

Alaska found comfort in the feeling of the nails flutter over her shoulder. She felt her eyes drooping making her realise how tired she really was, “Hey, Toxie. What time is it?”

“I’m guessing maybe around 2AM,” Detox answered, “Don’t worry, Lasky. We will get through this. I promise.”

Alaska hadn’t heard the end of the sentence. She instead felt herself fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Katya stroked Adore’s face that was now rested in her lap. The younger Queen could feel her eyes fluttering slightly, nearly shutting everyone once in a while. Sleep was trying to win her over. But she couldn’t afford to rest. She needed to focus on survival.

“I hope Detox and Alaska are OK,” Coco spoke silently, noting how exhausted Adore was, “They’ve been gone for almost an hour.”

“I actually checked on them earlier,” Katya replied, “They both fell asleep outside the Shade Tree. I think we should just let them have some rest. After all, it is 3 o’ clock in the morning.”

Coco was silent for a while, slowly nodding her head, “It’s been an hour since…”

Katya looked down to Adore as Coco’s sentence trailed off. She knew what she was going to say and was glad she didn’t finish it. She didn’t want to believe.

“It’s been an hour since somethings happened,” Coco spoke softly, “I think its best we all just try and sleep.”

“I can’t,” Katya shook her head, continuing to stroke Adore’s hair, her manicured nails slightly brushed against her temples, “I know I said I’d stop talking about it, but I did something awful tonight. I want to make up for it. I wanna make sure you are all OK. And that includes Phi Phi.”

“Bitch, you need your sleep,” Coco smirked.

“So do you,” Katya looked up again so her eyes met Coco’s. She was smirking now, “Well, beauty sleep I mean.”

Coco’s mouth formed an O shape before she began to laugh. Katya did her signature laugh, which caused Adore to giggle. The atmosphere in the room had lifted slightly letting the Queens feel less anxious and more at ease.

“Shady bitch, I get plenty of beauty sleep,” Coco shook her head, keeping the smile formed on her face.

“I can see that! Who knew all it would take was a fuckin’ nap for you to stop painting yourself like a cheeto,” Adore commented. Katya cackled once again.

“Don’t get me started on orange makeup, Miss ‘I-wanna-look-like-a-Monster-High-Doll’.” Coco pointed her finger, trying to make her tone serious, failing however as she squealed with laughter.

“At least I pulled it off!” Adore leaned up looking at Coco with defence in her eyes.

“Yeah, you definitely pulled off that warrior going to battle look,” Coco retorted.

“But Coco, even when you’re not wearing makeup, I could use a wet Kleenex to wipe away 90% of your beauty.” Katya spoke up only causing the Queens to crack up more.

“OK- OK. I’ll stop now,” Coco admitted gently dabbing under her eyes, carefully trying not to smudge the makeup.

The room was silent once again. Katya was now stroking Adore’s arm comfortingly. Coco looked deep in thought as her eyes averted to the ground.

“Whatchya thinking about?” Katya asked softly.

“Tomorrow,” Coco replied, “As soon as I hear that siren, I’m leaving. Who needs $100,000 and a stupid crown anyway?”

“Where will you go?” Katya pried.

“Well firstly, I’m going to get some food,” Coco felt her mouth water at thought of a high quality breakfast after the long night of struggle, “Or maybe go visit my family to make sure they’re alright. What about you?”

Katya let her mouth form a small smile, “I would say visit my family. But I really wanna make sure Trixie’s OK.”

A warm smile spread across Coco’s face as she cooed, “When are you two love birds gonna come clean to everyone?”

Katya rolled her eyes, “Trixie’s my best friend. She means a lot to me. I need to know she’s OK.”

“I’m sure she is,” Coco reassured her.

Katya, half expecting Adore to comment, looked down to lap. The younger Queen was now sleeping, breathing slowly and peacefully. Katya smiled, continuing to stroke her arm with her nails as Adore started to quietly snore.

-_-_-_-

All Phi Phi could see was red. Red everywhere. Red on the ground. Red on the walls. Panicked voices that were once ringing in her head were now replaced with white noise. Her eyes averted down to her hands. They were covered in red.

Phi Phi felt a pitter patter on her wig. She looked up. A red substance dropped onto her cheek. Her nose caught the smell of iron. Blood? Why was their blood on the ceiling? In fact was all the red that covered the room blood?

Phi Phi shivered, shuffling closer to the corner of the room, bringing her knees to her chest. She attempted to rub the blood from her face. This failed as it only painted more of her face red. She whimpered using both hands now. The blood on her hands only added more. She clawed at her skin as her whimpering turned to frantic cries. She clawed her hands down her neck and over her shoulders, squeezing her eyes shut hoping it would all end.

Tearing her hands away from her shoulders, she brought them to her hair, grasping the false locks tightly. Her eyes shot open as she screamed.

-_-_-_-

Alaska’s opened her eyes at the sound of the scream. She whipped her head around to see Detox push away from her as she went to stand.

“Phi Phi!” Detox yelled, “Are you OK?”

“Get me out of here, you fuckers!” Phi Phi screeched from the other side.

Detox didn’t hesitate. She grabbed the chair used to block the door, flinging it behind her. She swung the door open to see Phi Phi huddled in the corner opposite her.

“What happened??” Detox exclaimed. Phi Phi was in a tragic state. Scratch marks littered her tear stained cheeks, her neck and shoulders. Her wig was lopsided as well as one of her lashes. Her whole body was shaking as she sobbed. Detox’s eyes were wide and now wet with salty tears, “Phi Phi. What happened?”

Phi Phi’s mouth hung open, her lip quivering as she held her hands up, “Can’t you see it??”

Detox’s brows knit together in confusion, “See what?”

Alaska appeared behind Detox, her mouth hanging open at the site of Phi Phi.

“The blood! It’s everywhere!” Phi Phi was gesturing frantically all over the room before turning her attention back to the other two, “It’s all over you! Oh God, there is blood everywhere!”

“Phi Phi,” Alaska addressed her softly with a shaky voice, “I don’t see the blood.”

“Alaska, its fucking everywhere,” Phi Phi yelled.

“Honey, you need to rest,” Detox’s voice cracked, “There is no blood. You’re OK.”

Phi Phi pressed her balled fists to each side of her face, “What the fuck is wrong with you?! You’re covered, head to toe, in her blood!!”

Alaska choked realising who she was talking about. She wanted to say something. But couldn’t find words. Was it all a hallucination? Was Phi Phi that drunk or was she losing it?

As if Detox was sharing the same thoughts, her voice softened as she spoke, “OK. We’ll clean it up. But you need to rest. While you sleep we’ll make everything better again.”

She stopped as Phi Phi’s eyes widened averting to something behind her. The poor Queen was now froze. Alaska could’ve swore Phi Phi’s skin just turned sheet white, “What’s wrong?”

Phi Phi raised a trembling arm, pointing her finger past Alaska’s shoulder. “She’s standing right behind you.”

Alaska felt her stomach flip and her breath caught in her throat. She slowly turned her head to the left, following where Phi Phi was pointing. Her head was practically turned nearly the full way around. There was no one in sight. Alaska gasped for air before whipping her head back around. Even Detox looked puzzled.

“There’s no one there,” Alaska stated, “It’s just us.”

“She’s right there! Don’t act like you can’t see her!” Phi Phi yelled covering her mouth to hold back a sob.

“I’m sorry but I don’t see anyone,” Alaska choked apologetically.

“Neither can I,” Detox admitted.

“Shut the fuck up. You both need to get in here, close the fucking door and hide,” Phi Phi was shaking uncontrollably, her eyes still fixed on whatever she was seeing.

“Phi Phi,” Detox spoke sternly now, “There is no one there. You’ve just drank a lot.”

“They think I’m crazy?? ”Phi Phi’s fearful expression changed to that of realisation, her eyes still locked on the nothingness, “No, they’re my friends!”

“Phi Phi, who - -” Alaska trailed off.

“Get out,” Phi Phi snapped.

“What?”

“GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!” Phi Phi stood abruptly, shoving Detox and Alaska out of the small room. She slammed the door shut in their faces before screaming, “IF YOU WONT BELIEVE ME THEN FUCK OFF AND KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME!”

Detox and Alaska were astounded. They felt helpless as they listened to Phi Phi sob from behind the door.

Alaska slowly turned her head to face Detox’s, “What the fuck was that about?”

Detox shook her head slowly before looking back at the other Rolaskatox member, “I think she’s lost it.”

They averted their eyes back to the door as they heard Phi Phi whimpering, “Go away…Leave me alone…please…”

“Is she talking to us or her imaginary friend?” Detox pondered aloud.

Alaska grabbed her hand pulling her away, “I think we should leave her to be alone.”

Detox nodded her head in agreement as they turned to walk away.

“Do you think we should tell the others?” Detox asked as they passed through the work room.

“I don’t know. Should we?” Alaska pushed as she looked around the room. She paused when something caught her eye.

“Maybe. I think we should all let Phi Phi be alone.” Detox stopped in the door way looking around to see Alaska froze to the spot, “Alaska, what’s wrong?”

“Roxxxy’s gone,” Alaska uttered.

Detox followed her gaze towards the corner of the room. Roxxxy’s body was now missing. The pool of blood was still there. But no sign of Roxxxy.

“What the fuck??” Alaska cursed in a hushed tone.

Something caught Detox’s eye. Something poking out from the corner of the table, “Wait. What is that?”

Detox rounded the table crouching down. Alaska followed suit. She felt the breath catch in her throat as she watched Detox pick the object up.

It was a gun.

“Someone’s been here,” Detox observed, “And they left us a present.”

Alaska shuddered suddenly feeling like she was being watched.

“It’s a revolver. And it looks double action. I’m guessing a Nagant m1895,” Detox noted turning the weapon about in her hand keeping her fingers away from the trigger.

“Is it loaded?” Alaska turned her attention back to Detox and the weapon.

Detox tried opening the cylinder. She had no luck however. She then pointed the weapon directly towards her face causing Alaska to panic.

“Be careful, you fucking idiot!” Alaska warned her.

“Relax! Look, I haven’t got my finger on the trigger or anything. I just wanna see if it’s loaded. We could use this if we get into any trouble,” Detox rolled her eyes. She studied the weapon carefully, closing one eye and squinting the other. She sighed failing to see anything inside, “Maybe I need to stand in the light.”

She slowly began to stand, continuing to look down the barrel. Alaska was already on her feet. Before she could speak she noticed a glint that caught her eye. She looked back to where she saw the light. As Detox slowly rose, she noticed the glint again, belonging to something very thin, connecting from the end of the table to the trigger of the gun. Was that string? Alaska felt her stomach twist. Realisation took her over as Detox was now standing.

“DETOX, STOP!”

A bright flash blinded Alaska. She squeezed her eyes shut spinning her around, away from the flash. A loud bang cracked into the air of the work room deafening her and leaving her ears buzzing. She grabbed her head as it began to pound. Upon looking around, she found Detox now laying on the ground, blood flowing from the wound now between her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Phi Phi’s heart jumped at the sound of the bang, her eyes widening as they darted around the room. It sounded like it came from outside. She placed a hand on the bloody wall to steady herself, bringing herself to stand. She slowly made her way over to the door, carefully trying not to slip in all the blood. Her breath wavered as she reached for the door handle.

“I wouldn’t do that, Miss Thing.”

Phi Phi froze. Her whole form stopped quivering. Her fist tensed around the handle as she let out a shaky gasp for breath.

“Now, don’t just stand there like some kind of damn fool. You look at me, Phi Phi O’Hara.”

Phi Phi lowered her eyes to the ground, slowly turning her head to face the owner of the voice. Lifting her gaze, her brown eyes meeting green eyes, she let out an audible whimper as Alyssa stared back.

“Fuck,” Phi Phi cursed stumbling back slightly, “Why won’t you just leave me alone?”

“After what you did to me? I don’t think so,” Alyssa raised an eyebrow and pouted.

“You fucking deserved it, you bitch,” Phi Phi choked.

“So what if I threw a bit of shade. You’re not exactly an angel yourself, Phi Phi,” Alyssa smirked with a hint of spite. She took a step toward the smaller Queen, “I think someone should ram a knife in your skull instead.”

“Stay the fuck away from me,” Phi Phi backed away, raising her finger in an attempt to seem threatening. Her voice cracking served her no favours.

Alyssa halted at the command however, throwing her hands up in defence, “Alright, it’s not like I can hurt you or nothing. I am a dead person after all.”

She scowled at the last sentence.

“I don’t care what you are,” Phi Phi snapped, “Just stay away from me.”

Alyssa was quiet for a few seconds only staring back at Phi Phi, who was still quivering. “Why? What are you gonna do to me? Stab me in the head again?”

Phi Phi remained silent knowing where that statement was going. There was no point in threatening Alyssa. She was dead. It wasn’t like she could die again.

“Besides, you wouldn’t have the guts to kill me again. The way you were hollering and screaming up in here when Alaska and Detox came to check on you. Oh you freaked them out real good. Don’t you wish they could’ve seen me too? Now they think you’re crazy.”

“I’m not crazy.”

“Calm down. I didn’t say that you are crazy. I said ‘they think you’re crazy’. I don’t think so though. I think you’re just feeling guilty.” Alyssa smirked noting how Phi Phi flinched, “Did I hit a nerve?”

“No,” Phi Phi spat, “You deserved what you got.”

Before Alyssa could push her further another thought had come to mind, “Or wait. Maybe it’s not just guilt. Maybe it’s anger. You’re mad that you were locked up in this small room for killing me. But another girl is out there walking free…she did the same thing you did…and what did she get? Sympathy. Nothing but sympathy.”

This seemed to make Phi Phi think. Katya was just as bad as her. Granted she did kill someone by accident. But it happened. It’s not like she could go to Roxxxy’s family and say it wasn’t deliberate and all would be well. But Katya wasn’t the one who got pinned to a wall and confined into a small room like a prisoner.

“Now that logic is completely fucked up, don’t you think?” Alyssa taunted her.

Before Phi Phi could even say anything, she heard a distant cry coming from behind the door, “What is that?”

Alyssa shrugged, “How am I supposed to know?”

“Aren’t you a fucking ghost?” Phi Phi snapped.

Alyssa smirked, shrugging again, “I don’t know. Am I? Or are you just crazy.”

Phi Phi grit her teeth as she turned to grab the door handle.

“NO! Don’t go!” Alyssa shouted.

Phi Phi turned to face her one last time, her eyebrows knit together, “Why?”

“You don’t want to go out there. That bang? That was a gunshot, sweetie. You don’t know who has that gun. You’re safer staying in here with me.”

Panic took over Phi Phi. She covered her mouth as her eyes filled up once again, “Oh God. What if someone got in. We’re all dead. They’re gonna kill us.”

Alyssa shushed her, “In that case would you shut your mouth? Sit your ass down and stop panicking!”

Phi Phi wrapped her arms around her quivering form as she collapsed beside the chair which usually sat in front of the camera. She rocked back and forth whispering repeatedly, “You’re gonna die – You’re gonna fucking die.”

Alyssa sat down in the chair, leaning forward to wrap her arms around Phi Phi, resting her chin on her shoulder, “Just stay in here. It’ll be fine, Miss O’Hara.”

Alyssa stroked Phi Phi’s free shoulder with her nails in a soothing manner, the feeling only sent shivers down the smaller Queen’s spine. She felt her body relax however, letting her head fall back as Alyssa nuzzled her cheek against her own. Before she could fully let herself relax, she noted the white of the ceiling. What happened to all the blood?

-_-_-_-

Alaska leaned over the body of Detox, letting hot tears fall from her eyes onto her friends bloodied face. Her lip quivered as she only uttered out curses. She stroked Detox’s cheek with a gloved hand, soaking up some of the blood. Too shocked to take her eyes away from her sister, she hadn’t heard the others enter the room.

“What happened??!!” Katya exclaimed, kneeling beside Detox’s body. Adore followed suite only to feel bile rise to her throat as soon as she laid eyes on the bullet hole.

“She’s dead,” Alaska murmured, not audible enough for anyone to hear.

“What?” Katya replied with a shaky tone.

Alaska’s face screwed up as she slammed a fist on the ground, “SHE’S DEAD! SHE’S FUCKING DEAD AND I COULDN’T STOP HER! I WAS TOO LATE!”

Coco, who stood behind Alaska, bent down to place her hand on her shoulder, “Alaska, I- -”

“Don’t fucking touch me!!” Alaska roared pushing Coco’s hands away, wailing hysterically. Coco knelt on the ground now, wrapping her arms around Alaska, pulling her into a protective hug. Alaska only fought back bringing her balled fists down on Coco’s arms forcefully. Coco wasn’t letting go. She only struggled as Alaska writhed around in her grasp, screaming in anguish.

Adore and Katya sobbed not only as they looked over Detox’s body but at the sight of Alaska. They had never seen her this destroyed.

“I’m sorry…” Coco murmured into Alaska’s ear as she continued to fight.

Alaska’s body went limp. Her crying stopped. Coco panicked, gently shaking her. No reaction.

“I think she passed out.” Coco choked laying Alaska’s head in her lap. She raised her head to look to the other Queens, “Why is this happening?”

Adore inspected the gun that lay beside Detox, noting the barely visible string glinting under the light. It was connected from the trigger to the underside of the table leg, “I don’t think Alaska did this. I think it was planted here.”

“By who?” Coco questioned.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Katya spoke up, not taking her eyes away from Detox. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, but her teeth were grinding together through the rage.


	8. Chapter 8

Alaska’s eyes fluttered open as she was awakened by the feeling of a wet cloth pressed against her forehead. Her vision was a blurry, but soon came to focus on Coco who was leaning over her. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Most of her makeup was now gone. Alaska shivered against the feeling of the wet cloth as Coco gently swiped it towards her temples.

“How are you feeling?” Coco spoke softly, smiling weakly at her.

“What happened?” Alaska spoke quietly, letting her voice drawl like it usually did. Her head pounded in her skull.

“You passed out. Remember?” Coco reminded her in a quiet voice, moving the cloth back to Alaska’s forehead.

Alaska’s eyes moved away from her and fixated on the ceiling, thinking back to what had happened. She remembered passing out right after her vision had gone fuzzy. But she hadn’t let that stop her from struggling. Struggling against Coco. She was screaming and lashing out at Coco as she held her back. Alaska remembered hiting her repeatedly, refusing to look away from her sister’s lifeless form.

Alaska’s eyes widened. She was sitting up now.

“Detox!” She exclaimed as she tensed up.

Coco pressed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down to lie her head in her lap, “Stop. Lie down and rest.”

“She’s dead, Coco,” Alaska murmured, reality hitting her again, “I watched her get shot.”

“I know…” Coco replied solemnly, “But there was nothing you could do. The string was so thin it was barely visible.”

“Why was it Detox though? Why not me?”

“Because you’re smart. God rest her soul and everything but Detox should’ve just ignored it. You don’t go around picking up random guns. And I know you would never do that.”

Alaska was silent, her face saying none of this was being taken in.

“Rupaul put it there,” Alaska spoke, her voice wavering.

“How do you know? It could’ve been one of the crew. It could’ve been anyone.”

“No, it was Ru. I know it was. This is exactly what Ru wants. The more of a bloodbath this episode is, the more views and rates it’ll have,” Alaska’s fist clenched as she began to grit her teeth.

Coco swiped the wet cloth onto her temple again in order to silence her, “I know. But we can’t talk about that right now. Let’s just all try and survive. You, me, Katya, Adore and Phi Phi.”

“Coco, think about it,” Alaska had relaxed her face again, but her voice was cold, “We’ve been saying all night we just need to try and survive. We’ve tried our hardest. But because of Rupaul watching over this, she’s obviously intervening. Playing the Shade Tree footage? Planting the gun? Ru is just gonna continue to fuck everything up. She wants us all to kill each other.”

By this stage, Alaska had shed tears. Her voice was cracking and she trembled slightly. Coco brought her free hand to her friend’s face, stroking her cheek in a soothing manner.

“Hey, it’s OK,” Coco whispered, “If anything else happens, we will be ready to face the problem as a family. We are not going to kill each other. No fucking way. As soon as the siren goes off tomorrow morning I am out of here. We are all out of here! Fuck the runway challenge. Fuck the $100,000!”

“There’s something I gotta do first,” Alaska’s eyes had finally averted away from the ceiling to Coco now.

“What’s that?” Coco muttered.

Alaska’s jaw clenched tightly as she breathed heavily. She quickly looked around again checking for any camera’s. Only one in the corner.

Alaska looked back to Coco, scrunching up her face. She whispered with spite, “I’m going to kill Rupaul.”

-_-_-_-

“Phi Phi?”

She looked away from the ceiling as a soft voice from behind the door brought her out of her trance. Looking down she noted her nails brushing over left shoulder, just like Alyssa had done prior to her trance.

Where did Alyssa go? Phi Phi turned her head to see the chair was empty, her eyebrows knitting together as she looked around for Alyssa now. Was she really a ghost or was it just her imagination?

“Phi Phi, are you awake?” The voice came again.

Phi Phi looked to the door, worried of who was on the other side. Was it the person with the gun?

“Wh-Who is it?” Phi Phi stuttered.

“It’s Katya. Can I come in?”

Phi Phi rolled her eyes cursing the fact the last person she wanted to talk to was right outside, “I don’t know. Can you?”

There was short pause before the door opened. Katya walked into the small room, sitting cross legged beside Phi Phi on the ground. She placed a small bag of potato chips on the ground in front of her.

“Here. I got you some food in case you were hungry,” Katya pushed the chips closer to her.

Phi Phi looked the food over before losing interest and turning her eyes back to Katya. She was playing with a lighter, trying to spark up a cigarette.

“You can’t smoke in here,” Phi Phi spoke, looking to the door in case anyone was watching.

“Hey, it’s Purge night. Who’s stopping me?” Katya shrugged as she inhaled, the smoke making her head feel dizzy. She exhaled it before smiling at Phi Phi, “And hey. I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“I won’t.” She sighed looking to the packet of cigarettes laying in front of Katya on the ground, “May I?”

Katya looked taken aback slightly, before taking one of the cigarettes from its box and handing it to Phi Phi, along with the lighter, “I didn’t know you smoked.”

“I don’t,” Phi Phi muttered, taking a few puffs as she sparked up. Once it was lit, she took one long inhale before choking on the fumes. This made Katya laugh.

“Shut up,” Phi Phi sneered at her, inhaling again, only this time going easy, “So what brings you here?”

Katya’s smile dropped, her eyes averting to the ground, “I just wanted to let you know that…um…”

She paused. Phi Phi felt her stomach twist as the silence became uncomfortable.

“Let me know what?” Her eyebrows were knit together.

Katya took another drag of the cigarette before looking back to Phi Phi, “Detox is dead.”

Phi Phi’s blood ran cold. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened, “H-How?”

“She shot herself. Not on purpose. There was a gun planted in the work room.” Katya explained.

Phi Phi was silent, realising that was the gun shot she had heard earlier, before speaking with the ghost of Alyssa. That was only a short while ago. Or was it? Phi Phi wasn’t sure on the time at this stage.

“Katya. How long of this is left?” Phi Phi asked, taking a short drag on the cigarette.

“It’s nearly 4 AM now. Three hours to go,” Katya shook her head in disbelief.

“Where’s Detox now?”

“In the work room, right where Roxxxy’s body was,” Katya smoked the cigarette, “That’s another thing. Roxxxy’s body is missing.”

Phi Phi was silent once again, eyes averting to the cold ground. Her nails trailed along the surface making quiet scratching sounds. Phi Phi stifled out a laugh.

Katya’s eyebrows knit together at the sound of Phi Phi giggling, “What’s so funny?”

“Well I guess you don’t have to panic about facing everyone after all! Now you can just say Roxxxy went missing Purge night and you haven’t seen her since,” Phi Phi laughed taking a long drag from the cigarette, “I guess you’re off the hook!”

“Are you serious? Phi Phi, they probably got the footage on camera!” Katya’s voice was stern as Phi Phi’s laughs turned to cackles, “Why are you fucking laughing? This isn’t funny!”

“I don’t know,” Phi Phi smirked as she settled down a bit. She leaned her head against the chair, looking around at Katya. She sighed heavily, continuing to wear a manic smile on her face, “Am I still drunk?”

“Yes. Very. You practically chugged those cocktails!” Katya exclaimed causing Phi Phi to fall into a fit of laughter again.

“I got so drunk!” She yelled, laughing like a hyena once again.

Katya didn’t know how to react.

“Oh! And then, shit!” Phi Phi’s voice quietened down, giving an awkward face, “Then I killed Alyssa. Whoops!”

She giggled rolling her eyes, looking around the room, as if she was looking for someone.

“Ph-Phi Phi…what are you - -”

“Oh just making sure she’s not here. But Alyssa and I seem cool now,” Phi Phi spoke almost whispering, “I was talking with her a little while ago. Everything’s fine! No need to worry.”

Katya’s blood ran cold. She didn’t even react as she dropped her cigarette on her knee, burning her skin. Phi Phi was smiling with so much joy, but it wasn’t right. The whole situation was just sick. Katya, feeling unsafe now, shuffled away from Phi Phi slightly, “I-I think you should sleep.”

Phi Phi’s smile immediately dropped. She looked at Katya now, her glare was as piercing as daggers. Her teeth were grit together and her fists were balled.

“Don’t…tell me…when to sleep.”

Katya was shook at the sharpness of her tone. Phi Phi took one final drag of the cigarette, breathing in the toxic fumes before flicking the butt away. Katya opened her mouth to say something, but couldn’t find her words.

“I’m not some fucking patient in a fucking mental hospital,” she spat, “Don’t tell me when to sleep. Don’t treat me like I’m crazy. I’m not a fucking prisoner. Who the fuck do you and your posse think you are? Keeping me in this room like I’m insane…”

Before she could continue, Katya spoke up, “We’re not keeping you in here as a prisoner. The door has been open for hours. You could’ve left at any stage.”

“Let’s be real, Katya. Even if I did leave this room do you think anyone would welcome me with open arms? I don’t think so. All because I killed someone…big whoop! Alyssa got over it. Why can’t anyone else?”

“Phi Phi, I really think you should calm down,” Katya pleaded reaching over to grab her hand. Phi Phi only slapped it away.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” She roared, “I will not calm down! I have been treated like some crazy murderer ever since the whole thing with Alyssa! Detox and Alaska looked at me as I was deranged! And now you? You of all people! You who is also in the same position as me! Just remember, I’m not the only one with blood on their hands tonight! You are also a fucking murderer! No matter what you or anyone says, you killed Roxxxy Andrews! You’re going to have to face the fans, her friends and her fucking family!”

Katya felt the tears stinging her eyes, fearing they would fall each time Phi Phi roared at her. The lump in her throat was too hard to swallow. But she needed to block it out. This wasn’t the real Phi Phi. The Phi Phi she knew was kind and fun. Nothing like what she was in 2012. The real Phi Phi wouldn’t really be saying any of this. Katya knew all she had to do was wait for her to sober up. Then the real Phi Phi would come to her and apologise. That’s what the real Phi Phi would do.

“Will you even be able to face all those people though?” Phi Phi pressed further, “I know that your anxiety will get the better of you. It will take you over, and you will shrink into your own little corner and won’t have any idea what to do. If I were you, I’d just put myself out of my misery.”

The tears fell. Katya was trembling. She stood up, turning to face the door. She wiped her tears away, only for more to fall out.

“That’s right! Run away! Try and escape your problem, Katya! You fucking murderer!” Phi Phi screamed as Katya fled the small room.

-_-_-_-

Adore closed the door that led inside. She pressed her back to the cold surface as she felt the light breeze brush against her cheeks. The outside air didn’t smell clean. But it was better than the smell that lingered around the set. The smell of decay and blood was too much for her. She needed to be outside. It wasn’t a good idea but it was only for a few minutes.

Looking around, Adore found a set of stairs leading to the top of the building. Curiosity lingered around her mind as she heard the sound of a gun shot in the distance. Would going up top be a wise choice? What if it was only for a little while? The curiosity got the better of her as she made her way up the stairs. She tried to be as careful as possible as they creaked under the weight of her footsteps.

Upon reaching the top, Adore looked out to the city of Los Angeles, feeling instant regret over the decision.

In the distance she could see an apartment block, numerous people were crammed into the balcony. There were flashing lights and the people were cheering. At least some people were having fun.

But past all the fun, Adore could see a man on the roof of the building, a rifle in his hands. He was aiming the weapon over the edge and shouting profanities. Adore flinched as the man fired. Who did he just shoot? And why did he shoot the person? Was there a specific reason? Or was he killing anyone he saw. Adore would never know.

She looked away feeling sick to her stomach. Her eyes caught the attention of a boy bolting past the gates of the studio. He screamed for help which only left her feeling helpless. Soon after he had gone, a group was now passing by the gate. Most of them were wearing masks, holding hands and skipping. Adore could’ve swore she heard one singing an eerie tune. The hair on her arms arose as a chill went down her spine. Her stomach dropped when one of the masked pursuers turned their attention to her, his fist clenching around the blade in his hand.

“’Ello, Angel!” The masked man shouted up to her with a strong cockney accent, “Hope you’re enjoying the Purge!”

He tossed a can of beer over the gates, cackling as he followed his friends and continued his chase on the boy they were hunting. Adore felt a wave of relief fall over her as they got further and further away. As her eyes followed them, a flicker of red and orange caught her attention. A few blocks away from the studio was a bonfire. Adore noted the smell of the smoke now. Squinting her eyes so she could see figures dancing around the fire, cackling like hyenas. Two of the figures were fighting, raining punches down on each other. Adore felt helpless once again.

One of the men was shoved into the fire. Everyone stopped dancing and laughed. The man was now running around frantically as he was engulfed in flames. The man who had pushed him raised his fist triumphantly, shouting things Adore couldn’t hear. Things Adore didn’t want to hear. Tears stung her eyes as no one helped the man on fire. But why would they? They only got one chance a year to do such a thing.

Adore winced as she heard a cry for help. Then another gun shot. A scream. More cruel laughter. And more screaming. She rubbed at her eyes, hoping everything would just end. She tried to conceal her cries, but the chaos only continued. She quickly made her way down the creaking stairs and into the studio. The stench of death inside was now comforting.

Finding herself in the Interior Illusions Lounge she lay curled up on the couch, sobbing silently. Why was the World like this? Who thought the Purge was a great idea? Well obviously the New Founding Fathers and nearly the whole country. If it hadn’t have been for All Stars 2, Adore would’ve been in any other country that night. Every year, she went on vacation with her family in order to miss the dreaded night and stay safe. The overall idea came from Bianca who always hated the Purge. She would gather up her friends and family and go to France. Or some years somewhere different like England or Sweden. But France was her favourite. And this year she invited Adore and her family.

But when the invitation for All Stars 2 came around, Adore was caught off guard, too excited to remember the dreaded annual holiday. She accepted the invitation without any hesitation. And two weeks before, she only remembered. The sinking feeling of dread had taken her over. She spent her time in the hotel worrying if she and the other contestants would be safe. All the worrying had left her feeling drained and had affected her work. She found herself in the bottom 2 the week before. Thankfully she was still in the race. Poor Ginger had sashayed away instead.

Adore wondered if her family did go with Bianca. She knew her best friend would offer them even though she wasn’t there with them. She hoped her family agreed to go. But what if they were worrying about her? Were they watching? Adore’s eyes looked to the camera now in the corner of the room, sticking out from the ceiling, watching her every move.

Adore dried her eyes, standing up from the sofa and onto the table in the middle of the room. She turned her gaze to the camera again, smiling brightly.

“Dear all my fans, friends and family; I am going to survive this night. I am going to fight to live no matter what happens in these last three hours. I love you all,” Adore blew a kiss to the camera, feeling better and much stronger.

A sob echoed through the room. Adore turned her head away towards the doorway. Her stomach formed a knot as she heard the sobbing growing louder. Hopping off the table she made her way to follow the sounds.

Passing the Gold Bar, she looked in to see Alyssa’s body still laying on the ground. She sighed heavily cursing herself for not getting close to Alyssa at all, despite the Texan taking care of her earlier that day.

The sobbing caught Adore’s attention again. Passing the work room, she found no one in there. She didn’t even want to check the Shade Tree. She hadn’t seen Phi Phi in hours but still felt it was best to leave her be.

Adore then came to the bathrooms, the sobbing was more audible now. She hesitated before quickly pushing the door open. She gasped, choking out a sob at the scene in front of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Adore gasped, choking out a sob at the scene in front of her.

Katya sat cross legged on the floor, a bottle of Absolut in between her legs and Phi Phi’s blade in her hand. It was stained with the dried in blood of Alyssa. Adore feared it would now be dripping with fresh blood as Katya pressed the weapon to the skin of her arm. She slowly drew it down the skin pulling Adore out of her trance. She raced forward, taking the blade from Katya and throwing it away before she could hurt herself further. Katya protested reaching for the weapon, choking out more sobs.

“No - No - No. Just let me go. Let me die,” Katya wailed roughly rubbing at her cheeks.

Adore took the bottle next. Half of it was gone. She couldn’t determine whether it was Katya who drank it someone earlier that night.

Katya dragged her nails down her cheeks leaving red scratches. Adore took her hands and pulled them away from her face

“Katya, stop hurting yourself!” Adore’s voice cracked, “what happened. I want you to tell me!”

“Adore…I-I-I killed Roxxxy,” Katya pulled her hands away and slammed them down on the hard ground, “I can’t stop thinking about it. I don’t want to accept it. I killed her…Oh God. I killed her.”

“Katya, I - -”

“I can’t face them…They’ll rip me to shreds…I’m too weak…Just let me end it all, please…”

Adore’s heart broke hearing Katya so destroyed. She knew from watching her on season 7 that she wasn’t just the “averagerun-of-the-millRussian bisexual transvestite hooker”she presented herself as. But seeing her in this state was something else. Adore took Katya’s hands once again, squeezing them reassuringly.

“This isn’t the answer! Killing yourself isn’t going to solve anything!” Adore was crying now, “Katya, I can’t begin to imagine what you are feeling at this moment. But you need to stay strong! Please. Do it for me – Your fans – Everyone! Show them how strong you are.”

“I’m not strong…I’m a murderer…”

“It was an accident.”

“But, it doesn’t matter if it was an accident or not! Roxxxy is dead! I pushed her down and the scissors smashes into her skull! There’s no sugar coating it! It happened and it was my fault!!”

Adore brought Katya’s trembling form into a tight embrace, “I’m sorry, Katya. I’m so – so sorry.”

Katya’s sobs were muffled as her face was pressed into Adore’s shoulder. “Just let me die, Adore. Please, just let me die alone.”

Adore only tensed her arms around her, “I am not going to let you hurt yourself like this. I’m going to take you to the lounge and get your arms cleaned up and we will wait until this fucking night is over.”

“Adore, please- -”

“Katya, no!” Adore pulled away looking at Katya with a stern face, “I won’t let you. Killing yourself isn’t the answer! You’re just going to have to face everyone. But Roxxxy was a lovely Queen and I’m sure her family and friends are too and will understand that it was an accident! It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t set out to kill her tonight. Just…please…just wait. Come what may. We can’t predict the future. But running away from the problem isn’t the answer. Please, don’t hurt yourself.”

Despite her sobbing continuing, Katya was really fixated on Adore’s words now, “I’m s-s-sorry. I’m sorry for this.”

Katya gestured to her cut wrists. Adore let her hand hover over them, only four cuts and not so deep. Thankfully she had stopped her in time, “It’s OK. I’ll help you clean up. What brought this on?”

Katya hesitated before she answered, “I went to check on Phi Phi. Something’s wrong with her, Adore. Something is seriously wrong and I have a bad feeling something bad is gonna happen.”

“Just stay away from her until she’s sober.”

“No. It’s not the alcohol. There is something seriously wrong with her.”

“Come to the lounge so we can get you cleaned up. Tell me about it then,” Adore sat the bottle of alcohol to the side, “How much of that did you drink?”

“Half the bottle. But I feel nothing,” Katya rubbed her eyes, “I can’t believe I fucked up.”

“Hey! Stop saying those things. Come on.” Adore offered her hand.

Katya took it and stood up. She then wrapped her arms around Adore, “I’m sorry about this.”

“It’s OK,” Adore murmured, squeezing Katya in the hug before kissing her on the cheek.

-_-_-_-

Coco hadn’t even commented on Alaska’s drastic idea. Sure, Ru was putting them through hell by keeping them locked up during the Purge and not to mention hadn’t even made an attempt to protect the Drag Queens she called “family.”

But murdering Ru would solve nothing. Coco knew that. And she knew that it wouldn’t make Alaska feel any better.

The subject hadn’t been brought up since Alaska confessed. Coco hoped it wouldn’t be brought up at all.

“Where do you think the others are?” Alaska drawled her voice, sounding devoid of any emotions. The night took it all out of her.

“I don’t know. The last time I saw Katya and Adore was before I carried you off set,” Coco replied, remembering how she asked the other two to cover up Detox’s body, just like they did with Roxxxy.

“They’re probably in the lounge,” Alaska suggested, “I doubt they will be in the work room. Or the Gold bar. Maybe the shade tree to hang out with Phi Phi for a while.”

“Doubt it. Adore doesn’t want to speak to Phi Phi until she’s sobered up,” Coco responded, “She’s afraid of her right now.”

“That reminds me,” Alaska noted, now remembering about Phi Phi’s outburst earlier, “I couldn’t tell you ‘cause I passed out. Detox and I checked on Phi Phi earlier. Something’s wrong with her. Like really wrong. I think she was hallucinating or some shit.”

“Do you think it’s the alcohol?” Coco pondered.

“No. I don’t think so. She said there was blood all over the Shade Tree. And all over Detox and I.”

“That’s fucked up.”

“Even worse. She thought there was someone behind me. But there wasn’t. It was like she saw a ghost. And it wasn’t like she saw them at a quick glance. They were standing there practically the whole time and it was scaring her,” Alaska observed, looking to Coco for a reaction.

“Do you think…she’s kind of lost it?” Coco lowered her voice in the case that Phi Phi was walking around the set.

“Well, she flipped out and kicked us out of the room. It’s like she’s extremely bipolar or something,” Alaska commented as they came up to the Work Room, “It’s really scary if I’m honest. And you know me. I’m not scared of anything. I used to date one of the scariest Queens, for fuck sake.” 

Coco couldn’t help but laugh at the last comment before looking into the Work Room, “Hang on, lemme see if they covered Detox up.”

Coco entered the room and was immediately taken aback. She looked to each corner of the room. No Detox.

Alaska, who decided to wait outside, noted the confused look on Coco’s face, “What’s wrong.”

“Again?” Coco exclaimed, looking frantically around the room.

Alaska joined her noting no sign of Detox, “Do you think someone took her too?”

“Someone has to be here with us,” Coco’s breath caught in her throat, “We’re not alone, Alaska.”

“We should look for Katya and Adore. They better be safe,” Alaska grit her teeth.

-_-_-_-

Katya hissed in pain as Adore pressed the damp piece of fabric to her wrists. The younger Queen had ripped a piece from her skirt to use as a makeshift cloth. Katya pulled her arms back slightly. Adore refrained from pulling them back in case she hurt her more than she already was.

“Hold still, Katya,” Adore groaned.

“Sorry. It just hurts,” Katya apologised offering Adore her cut wrists again.

“I’d imagine so,” Adore commented pressing the cloth to Katya’s arm again. Despite earning another hiss of pain, she kept her arm still.

“So, I’ve kinda lost track of time. But I’m guessing we have like 2 hours and 30 minutes left,” Adore spoke softly.

“Thank fuck. Adore, I don’t think I can take any more of this,” Katya sighed in defeat.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get through this. You’re a strong person and I know you can do it,” Adore smiled warmly at her.

Katya giggled a bit, “God, would you stop hitting on me!”

Adore was now giggling too as she continued to clean the blood from Katya’s cuts. Another gasp of pain replaced her laughter.

“I regret doing this,” Katya shook her head.

“Well, now you know not to do it again, man,” Adore added. Upon finishing her job, she ripped another piece of her skirt off, then dividing that piece in half, “I would put cream on it and wrap it in bandages but I don’t know where they keep a first aid kit around here.”

“The sick bay, maybe?” Katya suggested as Adore began to wrap her arms with the fabric.

“Is there a sick bay?” Adore questioned.

“I have no idea.”

“Well, for now, you’re done,” Adore tapped Katya’s hands, giving her an encouraging smile.

Katya leaned forward throwing her arms around the younger Queen bringing her into a warm embrace, “Thank you, Adore. Thank you for putting up with me tonight. I promise I’m gonna try and keep everything to the back of my mind now.”

“It’s no problem,” Adore replied hugging her back. They held their embrace for a good while, Katya squeezing Adore slightly as she held back new tears. Despite all the tension floating around the studio, the two Queens felt safe in their embrace. It was comforting. It was what they needed to keep going. Reassurance.

The Queens pulled away from each other as they heard rapid footsteps approaching. They looked to the door to see Coco and Alaska nearly run past them. Alaska did a double take and practically threw herself in the doorway.

“Thank God, you’re both OK,” Alaska sighed with relief. She approached them, Coco following behind, and sat down on the couch.

“What’s going on?” Adore inquired.

“Detox is gone.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Gone??” Katya exclaimed hearing the news of the missing Detox, “But that’s impossible!”

“You both left her in the Work Room, right?” Alaska probed.

“Yeah, duh,” Adore pressed, “Why would we put her anywhere else?”

“Someone took her. Just like Roxxxy,” Coco cut in, “There is someone here with us. Or maybe more than one person. I’m not sure. But we’re not alone, ladies.”

“But how could we miss anyone?” Katya demanded, “When we left her I went to check on Phi Phi. Adore went outside for air. Where did you go?”

“Just among the set,” Coco answered.

“So how could we miss seeing someone?” Katya pressed, “I know the set is big but I’m sure we would’ve seen someone. Or heard them even!”

Alaska stood up from the couch, “Well I’m gonna go look for her.”

“Are you kidding, bitch?” Coco rolled her eyes, “You can’t just go wandering right now! Anyone could be out there.”

“If I run into trouble, I’ll just…” Alaska paused trying to think of anything to follow that up with. But what could she do? She had no weapons or anything to protect herself with “…I’ll just kill them with my nails.”

“That sounds like an amazing idea!” Coco cheered, her voice thick with sarcasm. She was the next to stand, “If you’re going then I’m coming with you.”

“What about us?” Katya raised her hand.

“Yeah, can we come too?” Adore chirped.

“No,” Coco replied bluntly, “Just stay here. When we come back you both better be sitting here.”

“Fine,” Katya groaned sounding fed up.

“And if anything happens; just shout and we’ll come as fast as we can,” Alaska instructed them.

Katya let out a chuckle, “That’s what she said.”

“Time and place, Katya.”

“OK. Sorry.”

Coco looked to Alaska, “Come on. Let’s go.”

Without another word being said, the two Queens left the lounge. Adore and Katya were silent for a moment, looking around the small room as if searching for something to do.

“Do you think we should help them?” Adore suggested.

“Part of me says yes. But I feel like we should just stay put. If they come back and we’re gone they’ll probably think something happened to us,” Katya admitted, “In fact, something could happen to us. Who knows who’s out there.”

“Oh, and besides! The doors aren’t locked. If I could go out for air then I’m sure anyone could come in,” Adore felt herself shudder at her own observation.

“OK, so we stay put,” Katya suggested.

“Agreed,” Adore nodded her head, “How’s your arms?”

Katya looked down to her wrapped up wounds, wincing slightly at the stinging pain, “They hurt, not gonna lie.”

“Can I try something?” Adore enquired sitting next to the blonde.

Katya nodded allowing Adore to take her hands in her own, pulling them forward slightly. The younger Queen pulled the makeshift bandages of her left arm apart slightly. Katya’s brows knit together fearing blood would seep out at any moment, “What are doing?”

“Just something I do,” Adore replied. She put her finger on one of the areas of Katya’s exposed skin, stroking it with a feathery touch, “One time Courtney had a headache and I rubbed her head for her. Apparently it made it feel better. Another time Bianca burned her hand with boiling water and I stroked her arm for a good while. Like yeah she had to use ice and shit on it but apparently this made it feel better too. I know it sounds ridiculous but I wanna make you feel better now.”

Katya sighed, shaking her head at the younger Queen, but smiling. After all that had happened, how could Adore be so full of life still? Katya felt drained of all strength, energy and emotion. She admired the younger Queen’s spirit. She felt her tense body begin to relax as Adore stroked her arm, “It does feel nice.”

“I’m glad,” Adore beamed with a bright smile. It had a contagious effect as Katya returned her toothy smile.

Katya leaned back in the couch feeling a wave of exhaustion take her over. She felt her eyes get heavier and heavier as Adore continued to stroke her arms and say things about getting through the last few hours.

-_-_-_-

“Yoo hoo…is anyone home?”

Phi Phi was too busy fuming in her head to acknowledge the hand waving in front of her face. The whole ordeal with Katya had left her feeling bitter.

“Now, tell me this, how are you planning on sitting up in here for the rest of the night??” The apparition that was Alyssa kneeled in front of her, “You gotta get out there and at least try and talk to those girls.”

“What’s the point?” Phi Phi slowly shook her head, “They don’t want to talk to me at all. And it’s obviously because of how I was in season 4! That’s the reason they’re treating me so different from Katya. But she’s in the same position as me.”

“Or maybe it’s because she went and killed Roxxxy – the villain of season 5. But you killed me. I mean, who doesn’t love me?” Alyssa boasted looking scandalized.

“Alyssa, when are you gonna learn to let that go?” Phi Phi stated in a matter of fact tone. She looked all around the small room she had remained in all night, “I’ve grew to like this place.”

“Phi Phi, you’ve been stuck in this small white room all night, You’re starting to sound cuckoo, you know that?” Alyssa averted the other Queen’s attention back to her.

“Not you too,” Phi Phi rolled her eyes feeling over all the jokes of her current mental wellbeing.

“Oh, but it’s not just them who thinks it. You know deep down inside, something ain’t right. Even from when I dropped by the first time you couldn’t tell if I was a ghost or if you were just going crazy,” Alyssa explained, “So don’t go pointing the finger associating me with those girls. You know rightly that something is wrong.”

Phi Phi buried her face in her hands and began to whimper, “I don’t want people to think I’m crazy. I want them to see me as the Winner. I want to win this damn show!”

“Well if that’s what you really want then you’re gonna have to stop sitting up in here crying more tears than Miss Laganja,” Alyssa scoffed, “You get out there, and win that damn crown.”

Phi Phi wiped her tears away before anymore could be shed, “That’s kind of hard. Those Queens are fierce. Who’s still alive? I’ve seen Katya and Alaska. I haven’t heard much from Adore and Coco. Fucking bitches haven’t even come to visit! Sorry! Getting off track! Katya and Alaska are both amazing at what they do. You don’t see people on social media sending them death threats or trying to throw acid on their faces! Let’s just face it, Alyssa; I can’t win. The crown is not mine to take home.”

Alyssa was silent for a few seconds before speaking up again, “Well…if you can’t win the crown by competing…you might as well take the crown by force.”

Phi Phi averted her gaze to the dead Queen, “What?”

“Baby, this is the Purge after all…You have four opportunities waiting outside this damn room. If I were you, I’d take advantage of these last few hours, Miss Phi Phi,” Alyssa leaned forward smirking mischievously. Phi Phi found herself grinning too the more she thought about it in her head.

“You’re a genius…You’re a fucking genius…” Phi Phi clapped her hands with excitement.

Alyssa cocked her head to the side, still wearing her bittersweet smile, “I know we are.”

-_-_-_-

Adore was tired of waiting. Alaska and Coco had been gone for nearly a half hour and there had been no update on their search. Despite her growing impatience, Adore couldn’t help but feel her stomach knot, hoping they hadn’t run into any trouble.

“Do you think I should go look for the others?” Adore asked aloud, still stroking Katya’s arm. Receiving no answer, she looked down to the other Queen. She had passed out with her head laying against Adore’s shoulder.

Katya did agree to stay put. But she was sleeping. And even if Adore only went for a few minutes to check, what Katya didn’t know couldn’t hurt her at all.

Adore carefully shifted herself, lifting Katya’s head and lying her down on the couch. She made her way out of the room, glancing over her shoulder at the other Queen, making sure she hadn’t stirred. She was out cold. Adore smiled before starting her search.

She made her way to the room closest to the lounge; the Gold Bar. It was an unlikely place for someone to hide a body but it was worth the try anyway. Then again, Alyssa’s body was more or less hidden there.

Upon reaching the room, Adore felt her stomach churn at the site of Alyssa’s body. The pool of blood had soaked into the carpet and a sickening stench lingered in the air. The younger Queen covered her nose and mouth with her hand as she proceeded to check the room thoroughly. Looking behind the couches, she found no Detox. She sighed helplessly and turned to leave.

Adore’s heart jumped to her throat seeing Phi Phi leaning in the doorway, one hand behind her back and the other propped up against the door.

“Fuck, Phi Phi! You scared me!” She exclaimed pressing her hand against her chest, trying to calm her ragged breathing.

Phi Phi only stared at her coldly. Adore knew this was her friend but seeing her standing there only made her uncomfortable. Afraid was a better word to use.

“How are you feeling, Feefs?” Adore’s voice shook as she tried to break tension. All she got was silence, “Are you OK?”

Phi Phi hadn’t spoken a word. Instead she charged at Adore, forcefully shoving her down on to the couch. Adore gasped in pain as Phi Phi pinned her down by the shoulder and crawled on top of her. Phi Phi was smirking now. She lowered her face so that it was hovering right above Adore’s. She let out a sickly sweet giggle before whispering, “Hello, sweet heart.”


	11. Chapter 11

Adore’s lip quivered as she kept her gaze on her pursuer, who looked down on her and laughed, “Phi Phi…w-what- -”

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re going to cry, Adore,” Phi Phi teased, pulling her free hand from behind her back.

Adore’s eyes widened at the reveal of Phi Phi’s blade. She instantly regretted not doing away with the weapon whilst helping Katya. Adore writhed and squirmed in Phi Phi’s grasp, her whole body quivering.

“Now, if theres going to be crying, we’re gonna have to do something about it,” Phi Phi sneered tracing the blade along the soft skin of Adore’s neck. Almost immediately, the grin was dropped as Phi Phi’s face scrunched up with frustration. She looked over her shoulder and roared, “Shut up, Alyssa! I  _will_  kill her! I just want to enjoy this!”

“Phi Phi, Alyssa’s gone.” Adore choked, gesturing to Alyssa’s stone cold corpse.

“Oh, I know!” Phi Phi cackled, “And soon you will be too!”

The younger Queen had stopped squirming and was now watching Phi Phi with wide eyes, “Feefs, please! You don’t have to do this!”

Phi Phi rolled her eyes at her complaints, adding pressure to her grasp on the blade causing Adore to gasp.

“But I do! I need to kill to get the crown! Once I’m done with you, the others are next, starting with Alaska and Katya of course. Gotta kill of the big competition first! Oh, but that doesn’t mean  _you’re_ special! I just found you first and thought I’d get you out of the way,” Phi Phi giggled.

Through her tears, Adore’s face scrunched up with rage. She squirmed again only to find it pointless. Instead she spat at the other Queen’s face.

Phi Phi quickly wiped the saliva from her face, before back handing Adore across her the face, “You fucking bitch!”

Adore gasped in pain from the force of the slap, letting more tears fall. Turning her face to Phi Phi she only received another slap, choking out a sob from the harder blow.

“Don’t you try that shit with me! Who do you think you are? Just for that I’m not giving you the honour of a quick death!” Phi Phi sneered through grit teeth.

Adore watched as she pulled the blade away from her throat and felt a wave of relief. It was soon tarnished as she felt a searing pain on her stomach. She screamed out in pain as Phi Phi pulled the blade away from her exposed skin.

“You feel that??” Phi Phi shouted, “It’s gonna get 10 times worse, Adore darling!”

Adore was silenced as she felt the tip of the blade press into her stomach, “Phi Phi, please.”

“You’re going to bleed out on this couch and die slowly,” Phi Phi began to laugh manically bringing her face close to Adore’s again, “And I’m going to make the others watch you suffer. Yes! What a great idea.”

“Phi Phi, please! Th-Th-This isn’t you! The P-Purge is fucking with your head,” Adore sobbed, squirming as Phi Phi pressed the blade harder against her skin. Adore could feel it begin to pierce her skin.

“For the last fucking time; I…AM…NOT…CRAZY! Now let’s finish what we started!” Phi Phi spat looking down to the stab wound she was creating.

Adore squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the blade to pierce right through her skin.

“In the afterlife, send my regards to Detox, Roxxxy and Alyssa, will you? Especially Alyssa,” Phi Phi whispered.

Adore screamed feeling the blood splatter on her face. But no stabbing pain in her stomach. Nothing. Just the warm blood on her face. She slowly opened her eyes looking up at the other Queen.

Phi Phi’s eyes were fixed on her as she choked on the blood that slipped out of her mouth. And her throat. Alaska stood behind Phi Phi, one hand on her shoulder pulling her back and her other hand reaching around to Phi Phi’s neck. Blood leaked from the wounds of which Alaska’s nails pierced right through her skin.

“’Lasky…” Adore choked.

Alaska removed her nails from Phi Phi’s throat and tossed her body on the couch, freeing Adore. Before she could stand up, Alaska grabbed her face tightly in her bloodied hands.

“Why didn’t you stay put??” She demanded.

Adore wailed, grabbing on to Alaska, “Oh God! Alaska! I was…I just wanted to…I thought that- -”

Alaska felt her heart drop as Adore trembled. She wrapped her arms protectively around the younger Queen, “It’s OK. Don’t worry.”

Hearing Phi Phi choke tore the two apart. The poor Queen writhed around on the couch gasping for air only to choke on the blood rising from her throat.

“We should go,” Alaska suggested.

“W-We can’t just leave her like this, ‘Lasky,” Adore pleaded, “She’s suffering.”

“Adore, she’ll be dead in a few minutes!” Alaska retorted.

“I don’t care! She may have done awful things tonight but she’s still one of us!” Adore wailed pointing to Phi Phi.

Alaska was astounded. She had never seen Adore so full of anger before. But she not only saw the anger, she saw the compassion and couldn’t help but agree.

“You’re right. She’s our sister.” Alaska agreed looking to the suffering Phi Phi, “What should we do?”

“I think we should just…” Adore started before burying her head in her hands. Unable to finish the sentence, Alaska knew what she had in mind anyway.

“I understand,” Alaska’s voice cracked.

Adore picked up one of the cushions from the couch, moving to lean over her dying sister. Phi Phi watched her with bloodshot eyes and Adore realised that the look was that of an apologetic one. The younger Queen lifted her hand to Phi Phi’s face and stroked her tear stained cheek.

“It’s OK. I forgive you, Feefs,” Adore choked as she planted a kiss on Phi Phi’s forehead. Pulling away she pressed the cushion against Phi Phi’s face, sobbing as she felt her struggle.

Alaska tried not to choke out a sob, covering her mouth with her hands. She could hear Adore muttering something under her breath. Despite it being barely audible she only processed the words “make it stop” over and over again. And that’s all Alaska hoped for – Phi Phi to stop writhing, Adore to stop crying and the Purge to just end. But she knew only one of those things could come true sooner than the others. She closed her eyes only to hear the sound of struggle and muffled choking sounds.

And it stopped. Phi Phi stopped fighting. Her whole body was still.

Adore pulled the pillow away. Phi Phi was looking to the side with lifeless eyes. Blood still slipped from her lips but she did not choke. Adore moved her hand to Phi Phi’s face and closed her eyelids. Taking a few deep breaths, she turned to Alaska who was shaken.

“Alaska…I…” she gasped for air, “I killed her…I- -”

Alaska enveloped her in another hug, letting her own tears fall as the two Queen’s cried.

“Adore…” Alaska spoke through a shaky voice, “You did the right thing. It was wrong of me to say to leave her here.”

“I know – I know. But it’s a horrible feeling.” Adore whispered drying her eyes against Alaska’s shoulder.

“We have to tell the others. It’s just us now.”

“The top 4.”

“No. There is no top 4. We’re leaving as soon as that siren rings.”

“OK.”

“Come on. Let’s go,” Alaska pulled out of the hug, helping Adore up from the couch. She froze when Adore yelped in pain. The younger Queen was holding her stomach which leaked blood from the cut.

“OK. Slowly. We gotta get you cleaned up,” Alaska carefully helped to stand.

* * *

“Oh my God, what the fuck happened??” Katya exclaimed as Alaska helped Adore into the lounge. Adore’s face and torso were dripping with blood, “You look like hell.”

“Thanks, bitch,” Adore replied with a shaky tone, somewhat managing a smirk. Sitting down beside Katya, she winced in pain holding a hand over her abdomen.

“Shit we have to clean that up,” Katya exclaimed, running from the room.

“Wait! Come back!” Alaska called after her. Having no luck she silently cursed.

“What happened?” Coco exchanged looks between Alaska and Adore.

Alaska’s face scrunched up, feeling the urge to cry again, “It’s just us now.”

“Is Phi Phi…” Coco couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence as Alaska silently nodded. She sighed, shaking her head and looking to the floor, “When is all of this going to be over?”

“I feel like there are only 2 hours left,” Alaska guesstimated, “But I don’t even know what time it is anymore. I wanna go look for a clock or something.”

Before anything else could be said about the matter, Katya bounded in the room, clutching a damp cloth in her hand. She rushed to the couch beside Adore, ushering for her to lay down. She pressed the cloth against Adore’s stomach and began to wipe the blood away. The younger Queen hissed through grit teeth. Looking up from Adore, Katya’s gaze was on the other two Queens. Her skin was pale and eyes were wide.

“So I kinda found Detox and Roxxxy,” Katya swallowed.

Alaska had to stop herself from falling, “What? Where?”

“The other Untucked lounge,” Katya replied.

“Where?”

“God, didn’t you watch season 7!” Katya snapped before giving them an apologetic look, “I forgot a cloth and thought there would be one there. And there they were. Someone obviously placed them there for a reason. They’re, like, sitting upright on the couch.”

“I’m gonna go look,” Coco made her way to the door.

“I’ll show you the way,” Katya stood up from the couch.

“You just stay here and look after Adore,” Coco insisted.

“Well I’m coming too,” Alaska approached her.

“Of course, hashtag team Alaska and Coco,” Katya groaned.

“Just stay here, please.”

Before anything else could be said the two Queens left the room. Katya looked down to Adore, cleaning the rest of the blood off her stomach.

“I hope you didn’t take offence to that. I just don’t get the whole Coco Alaska thing. We’re not weak,” Katya shook her head with frustration.

“It’s OK,” Adore smiled through the pain.

Katya observed the cut before more blood could seep through it, “You’re lucky it’s not that deep. What happened?”

“Phi Phi tried to kill me,” Adore replied, “You’re right, Katya. I don’t think it was the alcohol that got her mad. I think…because of everything that’s happened…I think she lost her mind. She was talking to Alyssa, for fuck sake!”

“She said the same thing to me,” Katya shook her head, “This night has ruined us all.”

“But we  _will_  survive,” Adore replied sternly.

“I know we will,” Katya replied as she planted the cloth on the cut with slight pressure causing Adore to gasp in pain, “I’m sorry, but I have to or you’re going to lose more blood.”

“I know,” Adore bit her bottom lip, “I just wish it wouldn’t hurt as much.”

“Well, can I try something?” Katya inquired.

“Yeah, sure.”

Using her free hand, Katya trailed her fingers along the side of Adore’s stomach with feathery touches, “Someone wise once told me this works. I guess they were right. It worked well for me. Hopefully it works for them too.”

Adore smiled as her quivering body relaxed under Katya’s touch, “That person must be really smart then.”

“They sure are,” Katya laughed, “I just want to repay you for helping me earlier. I feel like this experience has brought us closer and I’m so glad.”

Adore was the next to laugh, “God, would you stop hitting on me!”

Katya gave out her signature cackle as Adore mocked her. Coming to her senses she looked down to the younger Queen, “Adore, can I try something else?”

Adore was silent for a few seconds smiling as Katya continued to stroke her stomach, “Sure.”

Katya hesitated for a few seconds before lowering her face down and gently placing her lips over Adore’s. Adore let them linger there before kissing back as their mouths began to move against each other’s. Adore reached a hand up and caressed Katya’s cheek. The older Queen took her hand away from Adore’s stomach and placed it to the side of her neck.

Getting too carried away, Katya loosened her grasp on the cloth. Adore pulled out of the kiss and cringed in pain.

“I’m sorry!” Katya pressed the cloth against the cut again.

“It’s OK,” Adore replied.

They were silent for a few seconds before Katya pulled her head back up, “I uh…Just in case we don’t make it through the last hours I want your last kiss to be from someone who loves you.”

“You only problem with that logic is that we are going to make it,” Adore reassured her, “Also, that was the cheesiest yet sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. Do you say this kind of stuff to Trixie?”

Katya cackled once again, “Why? Does Bianca not say that kind of stuff to you?”

Adore was now the one laughing. Katya smiled at how happy she had made the younger Queen feel.

“Thanks for making me feel better, Katya,” Adore beamed.

Katya stroked Adore’s cheek, “It’s no problem.


	12. Chapter 12

“Alaska…are you OK?”

Alaska ignored Coco as she continued to look at the pink piece of paper in her hand, occasionally lifting her head to look to her dead Rolaskatox sisters.

Dearest Phi Phi,

If you have managed to survive this far, congratulations. You’re probably wondering why Crew Member Cory has brought you to poor Detox and Roxxxy. Well we all know you have all that pent up anger from the fight with Alyssa. Yes, I did see that. I see everything.

Phi Phi, all I want you to do is this; Finish off the whole of Rolaskatox. Let the Holy Trinity be reunited in the afterlife drag show, Darling. It is only fair, right? And think about it. Kill off the fiercest competition and you have a better chance at winning.

It would be wonderful if you could let Alaska be with her sisters.

-RuPaul x

“Ru is fucked,” Alaska violently tore up the letter. “She is fucked when I see her!”

“Alaska, it’s not worth it,” Coco pleaded as she shook her head, “You’re better than that!”

“Fuck Ru! Fuck that fucking monster! She doesn’t give a fuck about us at all! All she wants is her goddamn views! She wants me dead! She wants us all dead!! She planted that gun that killed Roxxxy!!” Alaska shouted gesturing to Detox, “She got her fucking crew to Roxxxy and Detox up like their fucking furniture! She played the footage of Alyssa! She made Phi Phi lose her mind! I’ll kill her! I’ll fucking kill her!”

Coco hugged Alaska as she wailed.

“Alaska…I wasn’t as close to Roxxxy and Detox like you were so I can’t begin to imagine how you feel. But I know you are better than that. Yes, you already killed someone tonight, but please don’t add another person to your list. You are fierce. You are wonderful. You are so amazing and Roxxxy and Detox wouldn’t want it.” Coco cried grabbing Alaska’s shoulders, shaking them ever so slightly.

Alaska choked out a few more sobs before pulling out of Coco’s grasp, “I need fucking air. I can’t be in here anymore.”

“OK, let’s go,” Coco tried to take her hand.

“No, I wanna be alone,” Alaska threw up her hand gesturing for Coco to back off. She ran off as Coco began to shout after her. She ignored it. Upon passing the lounge, Katya and Adore began to call after her too. She ignored again. She blocked out all the sound as she ran for the exit, throwing herself outside as soon as she opened the fire exit door.

Alaska tried to breathe in the outside air. The sun was only beginning to rise giving the sky a red tint. Alaska could’ve swore she smelt blood all around her the more she looked to the sky and thought about everything. Rupaul wanted her dead. All of them dead. The word ‘family’ was just a sugar coated term she had given to the victims. It meant nothing. Nothing at all. She sank to the ground wrapping her arms around herself, her breathing fast and shaky. She only shook herself as she tried to relax.

“Hey, fag!”

Alaska lifted her head. A group of Purgers were standing at the gate of World of Wonder productions, her chest tightened.

“You’re lucky you’re locked away! You would’ve been on our list!” One shouted, gripping tightly in his fist a baseball bat.

Alaska squeezed her fists as she flipped the homophobe off. This only angered the man. He brought his hand back before flinging it forward, throwing the bat over the gate. He had a pretty good throw as she it landed a few feet away from Alaska nearly hitting her. She flinched as she watched it land in one piece.

“You better watch out, fag!” The homophobe shouted before moving away from the gate, his group following suit.

Alaska continued to try and calm her breathing. The encounter with the Purgers had not helped at all. Her eyes averted to the bat, blood painted its wooden skin. She felt her breathing halt as a thought came to head, reaching out for the bat. Now holding it, she ran her hand up and down the weapon, not minding the blood at all as her mind continued to work.

Alaska’s fist tightened around the handle as she slowly stood and made her way back inside.

-_-_-_-

“Phi Phi, you in here?”

The crew member looked around the Work Room for any sign of the Drag Queen, making sure to keep out of sights of the others. He knew that if he had run into any of them he would be in trouble. It was now 6 in the morning. Only an hour left to go. Despite it being little time he still had to be careful of the other Queens. There was still an hour of killing to go on.

“Hey, bitch!” He called again expecting to see Phi Phi turn any corner.

Having no luck, he moved on to the Shade Tree. He remembered one of the other crew members briefly mentioning the last time they had checked on Phi Phi she was in that room.

She must’ve moved on however as the Shade Tree was now empty. He sighed heavily.

“Fuck,” he murmured.

Moving on, he found the Gold Bar. There was Alyssa.

And Phi Phi.

“For fuck sake,” the crew member cursed, pulling out his radio. Pressing the button, he whispered into it, “Hey, Phi Phi’s dead. We can’t go through with the plan, I guess.”

“Well, that’s ruined one of the exciting stories of the evening.” The person on the other line spoke.

“Yeah, so I guess we just get rid of the letter that was left for her then? If any of them find that, we’re fucked.”

“Yes, but do it fast. Who knows? They probably already found it. If they have, especially Alaska herself, your skin will be their new lampshade.”

“I’ll get right to it.”

“Good. I always knew I could count on you, Cory. Good luck.”

“Thank you.”

Cory put his radio away, taking one last look at the corpses of Alyssa and Phi Phi. Looking to the smaller Queen, he scowled shaking his head, “Well, good riddance, bitch.”

Turning around, he felt a crack on his cheek, sending him sprawling to the ground. Bringing a hand to his throbbing face, he looked up to see Alaska with the baseball bat shaking in her fists.

“A-Alaska!” He choked as his head pounded, “I..I- -”

Alaska couldn’t bring herself to listen to any pleas. She brought the bat down on his face again. And again. And again. And again. Over and over again until her eyes were practically painting with blood that splattered against her. She roared with each time she brought the bat down, drowning out the sound of bones cracking and Cory’s screaming.

After a while, the screaming had stopped. But Alaska continued to batter the corpse with the bloodied weapon.


	13. Chapter 13

Before Alaska could bring the bat down on Cory once more, Coco shoved her against the wall. As it was unexpected, she slammed her head off the hard surface letting her fall into an unconscious state. Coco caught her before she could sink to the ground. The thunk of the blood stained baseball bat colliding with the floor echoed around them.

“Jesus, Coco, don’t you think you pushed her too hard?” Katya swore.

Adore panicked as Coco lowered Alaska to the ground.

“She’s better out cold than awake right now, don’t you think?” Coco retorted, scanning Alaska’s head. Her stomach knotted as she noticed the bloodied gash on the side of her temple, staining her wig, “OK, maybe not.”

“Jesus, what if she’s dead?” Katya exclaimed, bending down to grab Alaska’s hand.

“Check if she has a pulse, man,” Adore’s voice cracked, clearly worrying for her friend’s life.

Coco placed her fingers over the pulse spot of Alaska’s neck, sighing with relief as she felt the blood pumping, “She’s alive.”

“I’m gonna go get her a fucking cloth or some shit,” Adore turned to leave.

Katya quickly turned and grabbed her hand, “No. Not after last time. We’re staying here until the hour is up. That’s all we have left.”

“But I wanna help her,” Adore’s breathing started to become ragged the more she panicked.

“I know…I know you do. She could be alive in an hour. But she did take a hard blow. But I just don’t want to lose anyone else, OK?” Katya was shaking Adore.

The younger opened her mouth before closing it again. Repeating the actions, she found no words for the emotions she was feeling. She just let hot tears pour from her eyes as she hugged Katya. The Russian Queen wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her in a reassuring manner.

“It’s nearly over, ladies. Just an hour left.”

-_-_-_-

“Oh, so then I said; Girl, your hair is so greased up I could fry sardines on it!”

Michelle slapped her hand down on the table, cackling as Rupaul wiped tears away.

“I loved that one!” Michelle commented.

“How about you, Santino?” Ru asked, averting her gaze to the left, “Oh wait…you’re dead!”

The two judges were sent into fits of laughter once again whilst the other’s head lay on the panel, blood pooling from a hole in his temple.

“Oh, Santino…I guess burial plots are the last thing you need right now,” Ru stated matter of fact-ly before bursting out into laughter again, Michelle soon joining her. The laughter went on for what felt like a solid minute before Ru abruptly silenced Michelle by clapping her hands.

“Silence!” She commanded, “Michelle, time?”

Michelle looked at her watch smirking, “It appears to 6:45 AM, Ru. Only 15 minutes left until runaway.”

“We shall see who has survived,” Ru smiled mischievously. Looking to one of the crew members who stood near the back of the runway, Ru waved to them, “Bring back my All Stars…”

-_-_-_-

Coco, Adore and Katya all sat at Alaska’s side awaiting for her to show any signs of life other than her pulse.

“It feels like she’s been out for an hour,” Katya commented.

“Do you think it has been?” Adore asked.

“I don’t know. Part of me has a feeling the Purge is nearly over. So maybe not an hour.” Katya replied.

“OK.” Adore averted her eyes to the body of the dead Crew Member, the sight reminded her of the stench permeating the air, “Should we move him somewhere?”

“For what reason?”

“I don’t know. I just feel nauseous sitting here with him,” Adore admitted, using her hands to cover her mouth.

“That’s true. My wig smells better than him,” Katya joked for her face to then drop, “Oh my god, I’m going to hell.”

“Aren’t we all,” Coco broke her silence, smiling to the pair.

A moment of silence had settled among the group before Adore nudged Katya’s hand with her pinky slightly.

“What’s up?” Katya asked, poking Adore’s pinky back.

“I was just wondering…well, we pretty much have a 99% of survival at this stage. So I was wondering if after all this you’d…uh…wanna hang out sometime?” Adore spoke timidly as her voice lowered.

“Huh?”

“Wait…can I ask…are you with Trixie Mattel?”

“Like, dating her?”

“Yeah, man.”

Katya laughed, “No! You know how the fans are always shipping us. We just like to make fun of it sometimes, you know?”

“Cool! So, would you wanna hang out?”

“Adore, are you asking me out on a date?”

“No…Yes…I-I don’t know. Whatever you wanna call it,” Adore stuttered nervously.

“Aren’t you with Bianca Del Rio?” Katya questioned.

“You actually think that?” Adore took a moment to laugh, “No! I’m in the same shoes as you! You know how fans are.”

“Oh. Well why not? As long as it’s not to a pizzeria.”

“Fuuuuuuuck. Why not though?”

“Uh, I’m not classy enough to dine in such places,” Katya commented causing Adore to cackle.

“Party!” Adore managed to comment.

Coco just rolled her eyes at pairs shenanigans, but let her mouth form a smile admiring the hope they felt.

Alaska stirred on the ground, slowly beginning to wake up., She winced feeling the searing pain on her temple. She lifted a hand to inspect. Coco stopped her.

“Don’t touch it. It’s bad,” Coco grabbed Alaska’s hand and pulled it away from the gash.

“Which one of you motherfuckers pushed me?” Alaska demanded through a cracked whisper.

“Never mind who pushed you. You need to just sit here until the siren starts going,” Coco pointed her finger in Alaska’s face in an intimidating way. It didn’t bother Alaska however.

“What time is it?” Alaska enquired.

“Doesn’t matter.”

Alaska leaned up, “Yes it does matter. I need to - -”

“No! Alaska. No more killing for tonight.” Coco raised her voice.

“Coco, no matter what you say nothing is going to stop me from doing what I have to do.”

“But you don’t have to do this,” Adore broke her silence, “You only want to. And it’s not going to make you feel anything.”

“Adore, stay out of this,” Alaska spat, “In fact all of you fucking stay out of this.”

“Did you feel anything from killing that guy?” Katya now but in, pointing to the dead crew member.

“I said…stay out of this,” Alaska’s voice lowered as her eyes turned cold. Having no effect on them Adore slammed her hand down on the ground.

“No! Listen to us, for fucks sake! We’re not saying this because we want to be bitches. We are saying it ‘cause we love you and you can’t see it yourself but this is really turning you into a different person. It’s slowly turning you into this monster who we don’t recognise. Killing isn’t going to solve anything. It isn’t going to make you feel any better and it’s only going to make you more hateful. Just sit there and shut the fuck up until that siren sounds off!”

Adore was shaking with anger. Her breathing was ragged and her teeth ground together. Alaska only shook her head as she watched Adore quiver.

“Ladies! You can come out now!”

The Queens’ heads all turned towards the voice.

“Who was that?” Katya whispered

“I think it was one of the crew.” Coco replied quietly, “Ignore him. We’re just sitting here until the siren.”

The Queens huddled together in silence, hoping the owner of the voice would go away. Though they couldn’t see him, they could tell he was nearby.

“Ladies! It’s 5 minutes ‘til the siren! Can you come out now, please? We need to get you all to the main stage.”

Alaska gasped, “Five minutes…”

“Alaska, no!” Coco whispered with a harsh tone.

“I have to…I have to go…” Alaska went to stand.

Katya grabbed for the bat. Alaska beat her to it, snatching it up and pointing it at the Queens’ with a shaky grasp.

“Stay the fuck away from me…all of you,” she ground her teeth as she shook the weapon at them, “Where is that fucker?”

The other three now stood up going to follow Alaska.

“You don’t have to do this, Alaska. It’s wrong and you know it!” Adore’s voice raised causing Katya to flinch. The Russian Queen looked all around her fearing they had drawn attention to themselves.

“But, if I don’t take care of it now then the same thing will happen next year!” Alaska shouted continuing to walk away.

“Alaska, listen to me…Alaska! Fucking slow down!” Coco quickened her pace after Alaska grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around. Alaska looked scandalised at the very idea that Coco could stop her.

“Give me that fucking bat!” Coco went to grab for the weapon only for Alaska to yank it away from her.

“Just fuck off already!” Alaska swung the bat at Coco’s hand creating a sickening cracking sound to penetrate the air. Coco was on the ground holding her snapped wrist, screaming in agony. Adore and Katya were at her side trying to help her.

Adore lifted her tear stained eyes to Alaska. She could see the hurt in her friend’s eyes as the only thing the taller Queen had managed to say was, “I’m sorry. But I need to do this.”

With that Alaska ran off. Adore buried her face in her free hand as she began to sob.

“Why are you both standing here?? Go fucking stop her!” Coco commanded through gritted teeth.

“A-Are you gonna be OK?” Katya quivered.

“Of course! Go get her!” Coco cursed.

Without hesitation, Adore and Katya were on their feet running after Alaska. She hadn’t gotten too far as they could already see her weaving her way through the set.

“Alaska, stop!” Adore cried out.

Alaska hadn’t paid her any attention. Instead she turned her attention to the crew member who just rounded the corner.

“There you all are. I’ve been - -”

Crack!

Alaska smacked the bat into the side of his face, “Get out of my fucking way.”

Adore stopped dead in her tracks at the scene. Katya tugged on her hand desperately.

“Adore, I know this is too much but we need to keep going!”

“OK.”

They continued to run. They came to the fire exit door which lead them to the entrance of the main stage set. Upon getting outside they took note of the light blue sky and birds singing. It seemed so real now. They were going to make it. But what about Alaska? What would become of her? They didn’t let these thoughts circle their heads too much as she entered the other door, calling after Alaska.

Up ahead Alaska panted for air but knew to keep going. She couldn’t let the others get to her. They didn’t understand anything she was feeling. How could they even imply that killing Rupaul would solve nothing? Ru would only put a new set of young Queens through the same situation the next time the Purge came around.

Seeing the entrance to the stage, she sighed with relief. She took no hesitation in running up the stairs to appear at the beginning of the runway.

Alaska’s eyes were immediately on Ru, who sat there with the most plastic smile. More plastic than Chad Michaels and Detox combined.

“Alaskaaaaaaaa!” Ru greeted her.

Alaska gasped for a breath a few times before simply replied, “Hiiieeee.”

“Are you ready for the runway, dear?” Ru beamed at her.

Alaska shook her head, smiling sweetly, “No, I’m not, Ru darling. But are you ready to die?”

Ru shut her eyes giving a fake chuckle, “Oh Alaska. You can’t kill me…and you know it.”

“You sure about that?” Alaska spat, clenching the bat tightly in her hands.

“Alright then. Prove it,” Ru taunted.

Michelle leaned back in her seat clearly feeling uneasy whereas Ru kept her eyes firmly on Alaska’s steps. The Queen’s steps down the runway were slow at first before they eventually started to pick up. As she was about to step off the stage she was toppled over as someone collided into her.

Yelling in pain as her cheek hit the floor she pushed whoever attacked her away. Turning she saw it was Katya. The Russian went for the bat, successfully grabbing it this time. Alaska grabbed the other end however and began to pull on the weapon.

“Katya, stop being so stubborn!” Alaska shouted.

“Better to be a psycho than a fucking murderer!” Katya pulled back.

Before Alaska could retort, Adore threw herself against Alaska’s back, trying to pull her to the ground, “Alaska, stop this.”

“Let me fucking go!” Alaska screamed tugging at the bat. As Katya tried again at pulling the weapon away from her, Alaska slammed it forward hitting Katya in the stomach. The Russian fell back and off the side of the stage, gasping for breath from the sharp jab.

Alaska’s elbow slammed against Adore’s cheek, sending her sprawling back. She lay on the stage holding her face in pain. She turned her tear stained eyes to Alaska.

“L-L-Lasky…please,” she whimpered as her lip quivered in fear.

Alaska felt her heart ache as the reality started to sink in. She hurt her friends. What was happening to her? Were they right? Was she becoming some kind of vengeful monster?

She cursed as she turned away. She couldn’t let this stop her. After all, Ru made her become the monster she was. Just likely Phi Phi. It was all Ru’s fault.

Her eyes locked on Rupaul again, making her way off the stage. The closer to the judges’ panel she got the more she lifted the weapon, ready to swing at the right time.

“Alaska, stop!”

Katya flung herself in front of the judge. Alaska felt her heart nearly snap as she had already begun to bring the bat down. Katya brought her arms up in front of her face before she could feel the blow.

The siren blared.

Around the room. All through the set. All through Hollywood. All through America. The siren signalled the end.

Alaska felt a hand wrap around her wrist halting her to stop. Being brought back to saw it was Michelle. Katya brought her hands away from her face. She sighed with relief as the siren only grew louder.

Alaska looked to Ru, gasping for breath. She could’ve swore there was fire in the God-like figures eyes. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as Rupaul continued to stare. She had no chance of killing her now. It was all done.

Alaska sank to the ground and sobbed. Katya knelt down beside her rubbing her back in a soothing manner. Adore was now also by her side, hugging her tightly. Alaska’s sobs turned to wails of anguish and pain as she grasped Katya’s shoulder tightly, almost clinging to her for dear life.

“It’s OK, Lasky…We can go now,” Adore whispered reassuringly before casting a piercing glare to Ru.

The God-like Queen only breathed slowly as she watched the contestants comfort each other, “You do realise you’ll be throwing away the chance to win $100,000.”

Katya now looked up, fat tears rolling down her cheeks, “Oh yeah? Well, how about you keep that $100,000 and blow it up your ass?”

Ru looked scandalised. Michelle looked as if she was stifling back a laugh.

“Go ahead. Block me on Twitter,” Katya finished before turning her attention back to Alaska, “It’s all over now…Let’s go home, Alaska…”


End file.
